How the Sun Sets
by JustKiddingBlue
Summary: Set after Eclipse, Jacob runs away from his problems after being 'dumped' by Bella only to finally meet his imprint. How will the pack react? Billy? Or even more importantly, Bella? Written in Jacob's POV.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** – "I tend to fix cars, not destroy them"

She was getting married. The invitation sat on my kitchen table, its envelope so tempting and seductive, wanting me to read about the fate my best friend and the girl I love would soon face. I had to get out of here. I had to go somewhere.

As I ran off the rez, heading north, dark thoughts clouded my mind as I ran and ran and ran. The pack echoed thoughts through me, showing support and concern. A series of howls followed my escape from this shattering reality.

_Jake, where are you going?_

_We'll come with you._

_Don't leave._

_Embry, Quil, leave him be,_ Sam commanded, _Jake, take the time you need._

I replied with nothing, but took his respect of my torn –up state and continued at my fast pace. No matter how far I would go though, I could hear them. No matter where I was, I was always going to be haunted with their voices. No matter what is given, there are perks and there are flaws. Running and reaching the border of Canada in a couple of hours? Perk. Hearing and seeing your pack mates' thoughts and not having the choice on whether or not you want to be a wolf? Con.

I had been running for hours, possibly days. I went north, east, back tracked west, dipped south. I watched the sun rise, then fall in the evening. I'd stop at water sources and hydrate myself, then just sit there, looking over the water's reflection of the sky. I tried not to think of anything. I tried to feel numb. My body did feel numb, but not my thoughts. There were too many emotions filtering through my brain. I was rarely alone. I could still hear my pack mates as they kept up with their daily routines. I wanted them gone, just for a moment, for an hour or a day. I didn't want this at all. I wanted normal. Just normal, no wolves or vampires or anything.

_Deal with it, Jacob,_ Leah responded, listening in on my pity party one day.

My jaw snapped shut as a growl, visions of violence and blood pouring into my thoughts. She seemed to have gotten the message and shut up.

****

I had no clue how many days I had been missing from La Push. A week? Maybe two? Should I head back home? The pack had made very few and pathetic attempts to win me over to coming home. Every attempt they tried sent me running. I wish I had a compass. I wish I had a map. I wish I knew where I was.

But here I was again, running. I could be the next Olympic track runner, if I was allowed to be a wolf. Maybe I could trick Embry or Quil into entering me into one of those dog agility competitions. They probably don't have a size category for my size. I'd be stuck running a horse's course, jumping over those stupid hurdles.

I turned my running into a game then, weaving between trees, playing the dodge game. _Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Road._ Whoa, wait, what?

My wet paws hit pavement. Nice, newly paved pavement. This random road reminded me of Forks. Driving Bella home after her cliff diving experience. Constantly meeting at the damn treaty line to exchange Bella like she was the child of a divorced couple. Wait, she was the child of a divorced couple.

I stood in the center of the thin road, looking at its two directions. I really wished I had a compass. Alright, time to analyze my choices. Option 1, ignore the road, keeping taking the woods (I had run into civilization a few times during this escape, but had mostly avoided them or snuck through them during the early hours of the morning to find the next patch of woods). Option 2, head down one way of the road with the safety of the woods and figure out where I was with a city name or even a small picture of a state or something. And then option 3, take the other way down the road to find which city was that way; that sounded a lot like option 2, but one road could lead to Wonderland and the other road could lead to the Wizard of Oz. Why was life always like this?

And why was I such an idiot? This road seemed so bare. It felt about six in the morning. The sun had only been in the sky for half an hour maybe. I'd assume no one was ever up this early except old people and werewolves running rounds. I guess my mind had been somewhere else, lost in thought, that I didn't hear the approaching car. I was too focused on myself and my decisions until I heard the loud screeching of tires begging for grip against the moist pavement. I turned my head just in time to catch the initial hit of the impact as the cheap-ass Honda Accord collide into my legs, my shoulder and neck slamming against the hood of the car. Luckily, we didn't roll far, my mass and the impact helping the car to stop.

I mentally groaned; dazed not even beginning to cover how I felt. My body slid off the hood of the car, collapsing to the ground, a small huff coming from my mouth as I landed on broken ribs. Broken ribs, I was pretty sure my front right leg was broken (nothing way serious like the doc blood sucker had to fix, so hopefully no mending wrong). The lucky bitch at the wheels knew right where to hit me it seemed. Lucky for her, with quick healing, none of this would be here tomorrow. Still, that didn't stop it from causing a throbbing in my head and a powerful ache in my body. I wasn't even aware of the sudden calls of alarm as my pack mates began to realize what had happened.

_Holy fuck, Jake just got hit by a car!_

_Get Sam! Get Sam!_

_Dude, are you okay? Can you hear me? Don't go towards the light!_

I growled; the embarrassment of this whole event too much to handle that I finally spoke, _Shut up Embry._

Placing my left front paw on the pavement, I struggled to pull my weight up. It wasn't easy. Slipping, I fell back on the hard ground, letting out a deplorable whimper. I wanted to lie there for a bit longer to recover, but I had to get out of the road. I had to get out of here before whoever is at the wheel came out calling animal control or something. That would be even more humiliating.

Finally the car door opened, but I could see nothing. The driver side was at my butt, what a wonderful view. Twisting my ears back, I listened for any hint of a phone call or a gun cocking to finish me off. That's what we had to do with deer that accidentally got hit, put them out of their misery. I honestly didn't want to bullet hole to match my car accident injuries.

I heard only three things: heels clicking on the pavement, shallow breaths of panic, and the jingling of jewelry. I tried to turn my head to see, but saw nothing. She wasn't coming around the front? When you get into an accident, don't you usually go to where the damage is done? Should I give her my insurance card and information? This was so odd. I knew how to handle this situation as a human, but as a giant wolf? I get the feeling that no tribal history will save me from this predicament.

If she wasn't coming around the front, then maybe the back? Once again, I tried to hoist myself up on left side. I manage to get to my feet in a very unsteady and shaky manner. But when I finally caught a glimpse at my attacker, I crumbled to the ground again. Not because of pain. Not because of how unstable I was. No, because gravity itself had completely shifted. Everything in my world turned upside down. Everything felt whole; everything felt complete; everything suddenly felt very warm Nothing felt the same. I shivered as I took in the world in a whole new light, her light. Only one thing passed through my mind though. Only one thing. _Fucking hell._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – "The World just can't shut up, can it?"

This girl in designer pants, a fancy low cut top, well-kept hair, manicured nails, and her face caked with make up to bring out her features was the girl who claimed my heart! My head was swirling with even more emotions than when I ran off from La Push in my self-dwelling agony. I couldn't make out anything. All I could see was this girl. I didn't know her name. I didn't even know why the hell out of everyone in this world, this prima donna was my destined imprint.

I couldn't focus at all, so when I started to hear the rage of voices in my head, I was glad to listen. It helped me remember I was still alive and existing, and not just a numb buffoon.

_Jake just imprinted!_

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_First he gets hit by a car then he imprints on his killer?_

_Oh this day is just awesome._

_Shut up Embry_, Sam finally spoke up, _Jacob, get up and move off the road before another car comes. Now!_

Imprint or not, an order from the alpha was powerful and commanding. I hated being pushed around, but I was sure I had been lying on that pavement for at least ten minutes. I need to get out of sight before I did anything rash or stupid. Oh wait, too late.

Finally peeling my eyes off of the girl, I pulled myself up to my full height, trying not to put pressure on my injuries. The girl whimpered in a panic, finally getting a look at just what kind of animal I was. She hid behind her car, her hands trembling. I wanted to hold them, touch them, comfort her, fix her car, everything. I wanted to do everything for her.

_Jacob, MOVE IT_, Sam growled in my head. I bet it was hard telling people what to do when they were miles away, somewhere they had no clue as to where they were.

Letting out an uncontrollable whine, I limped off the road slowly, throwing one last gaze back to the girl. Everything in me was telling me to stay, to transform back, and explain everything to this girl. I didn't even know her name. All I knew was that from the looks of everything on this girl, she was no girl someone would expect me to get with. She wasn't Bella.

At that thought, my throat constricted. She wasn't Bella. I didn't belong with Bella. I belonged with some high maintenance bitch that hits innocent animals on the road because she probably didn't change her tires or was on her beloved cell phone. Okay, maybe I was being a bit harsh to her. There was just no way, no effing way that this girl was better than Bella. But there had to be something.

I stumbled into the woods, plopping down in a cozy spot and ruffling the leaves around me to camouflage myself a bit. I watched her every movement as she glanced around, watching where I had disappeared to as if to make sure the coast was clear. Was this girl for real? Being freaked out by a huge ass wolf?

_Really Jake, think of what you just said,_ I could hear Leah mentally rolling her eyes.

I huffed but didn't respond back. Okay, so maybe a huge as wolf would be terrifying to meet, and even hit with a car, especially if said wolf limped off to the woods with no real call of pain.

The girl examined the front end of her car. Definitely some body damage, and maybe something under the hood was banged up, but it wasn't too bad. It didn't seem to be the car though that caused the pained look on her face. Her eyes, her blue eyes, were glazing over the hood of the car, but not in a means of how was she going to pay for this mess, but as if some other meaning was behind it. I wanted to go and consul her and hold her as she suffered from some unknown source of pain.

_Stay put,_ Sam called out. Was everyone watching this soap opera unfold or what?

The girl sighed sadly and dragged her feet back to her car, getting into the driver side. I watched as she shoved the air bags down then rev-up the car. The car puttered depressingly. That did not sound good. Despite this set back, she began to slowly make her way down the road. No call? No police? No insurance companies? Maybe that was for the better. Either she would be carted to the looney bin for making up a story about a horse-sized wolf or her insurance would sky rocket up for hitting an object that the insurance company would make. I felt bad. I needed to fix this. I had to.

I ignored the protest in my head and got up from my leaf cover and began to follow the road, keeping to the woods. Honestly, I didn't understand why I was following this car. In what way would this girl help me? This wasn't Bella.

_Dude, you have to admit this girl is way hotter than Bella_.

_Embry, if you don't fucking shut up, I'll run home just to rip your head off_, I growled violently, still keeping to my path. The poor car was going so slow. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I might have killed her car. At least I could fix it. Then fix her world. No! Stop that Jacob! Why do you want a girl like her when you could have Bella? Oh, right, she's marrying a bloodsucker so she can have her life sucked away and not be with me.

For a moment, a brief fleeting moment, I felt a small bond between this girl (I'm not willing to call her my imprint, how can you be an imprint if you don't even know her name?). It seemed like she was having an equally bad day as me. Maybe I should see what's up with her.

_Yeah, bright idea genius. What are you going to introduce yourself as, a buff nudist?_

Okay, this was beyond annoying. Ignoring the point that Leah was right, I needed these spectators out of my head. There was just no way to keeping up with a car when I was in human—Wait, the car was turning.

Ducking down in the woods, the car turned off an exit, groaning in protest. It came to a stop at a small roadside diner. The girl stepped out of the car, looking grossly out of place in this little diner. Good, now was my chance. Wait, crap! My head twisted to my back ankle, seeing the empty strap with no shorts hanging from it. Shit! Shit shit shit!

I had to be rational. My mind was telling me to storm in there, my body bare, and show this girl that I could be everything and anything for her. I could solve her problems, protect her, fix her car (seriously, I felt really bad about that), and just be there for her. But I needed at least pants. How quickly could I make a Peter Pan costume from leaves? Maybe I could make up an excuse some hobo stole my clothing? I paced behind the diner for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. Where was Sam when you actually needed guidance? All heard from him was 'Let him sort it out; I'll help when he needs it'. I hated that, talking as if I wasn't listening. I couldn't focus on it though. I had to think.

Or be observant. There was my saving grace. A trailer home was just a few yards away from the diner, probably the owners of the joint. With a clothing line coming from the home, I gated over and looked through the choices. Most of it was sheets, towels, bras, granny panties, all girly stuff. Shit. Ah ha! Whoever was this lady's husband was a poor man for all I could see was two shirts, a pair of jeans and a pair of shorts. I mentally apologized as I stuck out a paw from the safety of the woods. I yanked a shirt and the shorts with my teeth and scuttled into woods.

_Bye bye voices,_ I mentally said. With a sudden and quick loud burst of protest, everything was immediately quiet as I stood in human form.

I entered the diner, knowing my girl was here. No, she wasn't my girl, not yet. No, stop that brain! Bella was my girl. Bella would always be my girl.

But there she was. Sitting alone in a booth, she picked at her eggs with her fork, no food reaching her mouth. Crap, I probably ruined her day by ruining her car. Now with a better look, I could see her features better. I wasn't use to seeing blonde hair; it wasn't a common thing in La Push. She didn't look like a natural blonde, but it seemed that she kept up with her hair appoints well. Her attire was fancy and professional; this really caused her to look out of place. From the looks of it, she had something so important to do today and I ruined that for her. I ruined everything and I had to fix it.

"What'll you have honey?" The oversized lady called out to me, and then finally noticed what I was wearing. Opps, guess that's the owner. I had to hold my pants up with a fist of fabric in one hand. The shirt looked as if it belonged to Godzilla. I felt like one of those ghetto people, except I didn't have a belt that could be functional to hold my pants up below my ass.

"Water." I quickly replied with an awkward grin and then retreated into a booth close to the girl. I needed to observe then make a move. Think rationally. Think rationally. Think like Sam. No! Bad thoughts! Aggg, this wasn't going to be easy….

"Here you go darling. By the way, where did you get that—"

"Thrift store. Great deals. Thanks." I mumbled out, gripping my hair in frustration. Stop stressing; you're going to give yourself a tumor, Bella would say. She'd laugh at how stupid I look right now. I wonder what my girl would say. No, stop it. She's not my girl. Okay, technically she is because she caused me to drag my ass all the out here, to god knows where, stealing oversized clothing and now giving me major headaches.

Just do it. Just approach her. Be nice. Try to sympathize. Be rational. Don't blab right away. Get to know her. See if you can call this whole imprint thing off. You want Bella. You want to save Bella. Bella Bella Bella. The Bella who was getting married in—

Fuck it! I got up, holding my pants in one hand and my water in the other, and marched over to her table. I stood there, looking fierce, proud, and probably quite terrifying. I felt her gaze on me, but I tried not to look at her because I knew if I looked into her eyes, I couldn't pull away from her ever. "I noticed you looked lonely… And well, I felt lonely and I thought I could sit with you and… I'm going to back to over there."

Fail. Embarrassment. I felt like I was turning Bella's shade of red, but my dark skin was protecting that from showing. I felt awkward. More that awkward. I felt sick. I began to walk back to my own booth, but then something gripped my over sized pants that wasn't my own hand, not meaning to pull them down a couple of inches due to their baggy size.

Looking back, my eyes connected with her and I felt that warm shiver race up my spine. There was no denying. There was no protesting it. I had truly imprinted with this girl. As I stared into her eyes, my heart sank. I felt whole. More whole than I had when the bloodsucker's fiancé kissed me.

"You can sit with me. I'd like the company." She said, her voice light and soft. Her face looked so smooth and caring. I could only nod as I took the seat across from her. She continued to play her eggs. It only reminded me of how hungry I was.

"So stranger, why do you not want to be lonely?" She asked, her eyes on her eggs. I still couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I gulped like a dumb-ass cartoon character seeing quite a babe walk by, "Well, life sucks right now and I feel the need to have company."

She raised a manicured eyebrow and then shrugged, "Alright Mr. Vague, what's with the oversized clothing?"

Okay, I hadn't applied for an interview to come with this, "Well, Miss I Shall Ask Every Question, why aren't you eating your eggs?" Your delicious looking eggs that you've picked apart to near crumb size pieces.

"Ahh, you don't want to be the one who answers first," she said intelligently, as if to sound superior over me. Was she really the bitch I thought she was? Probably. Two can play at this game.

"No, I don't mind answering—" I just have to think of a lie before I do answer. Did I even have the ability to lie to an imprint? From what I saw with Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, it was a near impossible thing. But Quil imprinted on Claire and he's managed a few tricks, but then again, she was two years old… I'll just avoid certain subjects. "I ran away from home. And I don't have anything with me." That was completely the truth. She didn't need to know that the love of my life was getting married to vampire who was going to kill her.

She took this in, blinking a couple of times before shrugging, "They're too salty." She stated bluntly. My brows creased down in confusion then I had a moment of awe.

"Why don't you get them to fix you new eggs then?" I'll gladly do it for you, I'll do anything for you, I thought to myself shamefully.

She sighed, "'Cause it was my fault to begin with. I added too much salt. Story of my life today."

I flinched knowing I was a part of that story today. "Well, what has happened?" I felt like I already knew half of it but was looking for the punch line.

She seem to take moment to gather her thoughts and assess whether or not she should tell me or not before starting, "Woke up early, got all dolled up, was driving to a job interview then hit this giant beast of a wolf! There's no way I can make it to my interview now and I really needed that job…"

Ouch. No, really. Ouch. I possibly caused her to lose her future career. Wait, how old was this girl? She didn't look any older than Sam. Had she already graduated college? She looked up at me, "So you, why did you run away?"

"I have a name you know." I said, avoiding the subject.

"I know, but I like the idea of strangers better," she stated with a glimmer of a smile. She looked like she would have a nice smile.

An awkward silence fell between us as she continued to grind the eggs into smaller bits. I reached slowly, making sure not to startle her. Gently, I touched her. Her hand was so smooth, so soft. And warm. That was different. So different from Bella's cold grasp.

To my surprise, she didn't flinch away from my touch. There was no protest, no 'I don't feel the same way' speech. This girl just looked at me, her gaze almost too piercing. She could see right through me and I knew it and I wanted her to know it.

A few seconds felt like hours, but eventually, I came to my senses when my stomach growled angrily at me, causing me to purse my lips to hold back an awkward smile, "Sorry, I'm really hungry."

"Why don't you order something?" She responded, dropping her fork and retreating her hand to underneath the table.

I sighed, "I have no money on me." I usually get me some deer, kill it fresh and eat it raw, but I held that back from her through clenched teeth. It was harder than I thought it would be though.

She looked at her eggs, then back at me, finally realizing what I was getting at. She pushed the plate towards me without a smile, "Well, if you can salt covered eggs…"

I dove head first into the food. Okay, they were a bit salty, but they weren't bad. They weren't some deer I had to pluck fur off of and chew on the organs until they would go down smoothly. It was human food, a comfort food almost. And she watched me clean the plate within a minute (I resisted the urge to lick the plate).

While not satisfied, my stomach wasn't challenging me with growls. "Thanks for that."

"No problem?" She said as if it was a question. She pulled out her purse, a knock off of a designer brand it looked like, and grabbed her wallet. "Now I just need to see if I can make it home with my car all damaged. There's no way I can afford car repairs right now."

Ouch, great, another reminder that this was my fault. "I could take a look for you. I'm actually a really good mechanic, built my own car and everything."

Her eyes narrowed at me, looking to see if I was simply waiting for the right moment to drag her somewhere and rape her. She had every right to be cautious, I was quite intimidating, but I could never hurt her. Never ever! Stupid imprinting.

"I guess you can take a look at the car." She finally uttered out. "It's the Honda with the bashed up front end."

"Silver right?"

"Yeah? How did you…"

"Uhhh… I saw it on my way in," smooth Jacob, just try and screw yourself over.

"Okay, yeah, it's the silver one. I'm going to pay. The door is unlocked since it is kind of dented up." The unsure feeling of all this was very blunt in her voice, but I knew I wasn't going to do anything. Work on the trust, that's all I needed to do.

"You got it," I smiled brightly. That seemed to ease her a bit. She even smiled back.

"You know, you're kind of beautiful when you smile," She said. I only felt my heart sink a bit. Oh Bella, what have I done?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – "Stranger, meet Wolf. Wolf, meet Stranger"

"Fucking hell." I came inches away from killing her car. If she had been going a mile faster, I would probably be limping into the diner, and she wouldn't even be here. It was an easy fix at least. A lot of body work to be done, but she was lucky to have very little interior damage. Still, the leaking water was not a good thing.

It seemed to take a while for her come out of the diner. I wondered if she was calling the cops on me. Maybe she was using the little girl's room. Wait, what was going to happen when she did get out here? Was she just going to high tail it out of here? Was she just going to ignore me? I had to follow her. I had to know she was going to be okay. I had to, because she was my everything. No, I couldn't think that. No more of that. She was just some lady. A Stranger. A lucky stranger.

"Agg, if only I had my tools," I muttered to myself before rudely getting kicked in the foot. Panicked, I raised my head, the back of my head hitting the hood of the car, "Mother-!"

"You finish that phrase in front of me and I'll be washing your mouth out with soap." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She definitely had more curves that Bella.

"Geez, aren't you the grouchy old lady." I rolled my eyes, wiping my dirty hands on the clothing, not caring what happens to them. Honestly, maybe it would be something I suggest to the pack, stealing pants from clothing lines.

She ignored my comment, crossing her arms, keeping her hip popped out though, and looking towards the mangled mess of the car. "Alright, so anything you can do, bub?"

"You got off lucky. Cracked radiator, broken headlights, everything else is just body work or possible replace parts in the futures due to being weakened. I would add water before you left here though, so you make it home," I shrugged, feeling more comfortable talking in my native language. However, whatever I said didn't seem to make her happy, "What's wrong?" I mumbled pathetically, unable to hold back the guilt and the want to help her.

"I don't have money for this. This job was going to be a chance to finally be finically stable." Even though she put on a strong act, it was obvious how much she really was beginning to break down and shatter. I just made her week the worst and I felt like shit for doing that, imprint or not.

Scratching the back of my neck, pulling at my hair, I sighed, "I'm a pretty good mechanic, I bet I could fix this, but I just don't have the tools or parts here. All of my stuff is at home, but I could give you a killer discount if you were willing to—"

"Deal!" She said quickly, pulling her keys out of her pocket, "We'll figure out the details at my place. I want to get out of these shoes."

"Wait." Wait, no serious, what just happened? "What's going on?"

"Number one, I'm taking you to my apartment. Number two; I'm taking these stupid heels off and getting into some pants that don't feel like sand. And number three, I'm feeding you so we can discuss a deal." Boy was she bossy.

"Why are you doing all this?" I asked, "Not that I don't want it or anything, but we've known each other for maybe an hour. We're strangers and you trust me?"

"Stranger, meet Hala. Hala, meet stranger," she held out her hand, "You've told me you ran away from home. You have a story. I can tell you're not lying because you're wearing clothes you probably stole from somewhere, you obviously haven't bathed in days, and you're starving. I bet you have no form of ID as well. So Stranger, you have a more pathetic existence than me, and that just ain't right."

"Oh… Kay?" I didn't quite understand her logic, but still shook her hand. "Hala?"

She took my hand, grasped it, and held it tight, "I want you to tell you me your life story, spill your guts then leave it behind as we return to your home. As payment, you fix my car." Then I saw it, this look in her eyes, this gleam. She knew something. She knew something was up. But I gave in, finished with one firm shake and nodded, "Deal."

"Then get your butt in the car. It's not your feet getting killed by overly tall shoes." I glanced down to look at my feet. I had no shoes actually. "Or your feet could be getting killed by nothing. Wow, who runs away with no shoes?"

"A dumbass." I grumbled. She just shrugged.

"Come on, you fudger!" She shouted, opening her poor door.

I rolled my eyes, "You really are an old lady. Why not use you're big girl words?"  
"Cause then I would be a big girl." She smirked and disappeared into the car.

There was no denying, she was something different. "Now go fetch some water and lets hit the road."

Well, my worst fears were realized. I was in Canada: Saskatoon to be exact. How the hell did I end up here? Oh right, my stupid running. Either way, the only way I would be able to get back into America would be as a wolf. So eventually I would either have to disappear, which I don't think I could mentally do, or tell her the truth, which seemed to be waiting to spill out in massive amount of word vomit. All these realities were making me realize how much I might have just screwed myself over on this trip of running away.

The drive was awkward. Thankfully, she knew it was pointless to make small talk and try to make this drive better. She had to drive a bit out of town for her interview was about all she explained. It only made me feel worse with every groan her car made.

Less than five minutes to her house though, a song popped on the radio she flipped through hundreds of stations as she drove (I learned she really hated talk radio). "Really? Are you serious? Britney fucking Spears?" I liked using cuss words in front of her. She had this silly little squirm every time she heard one leave my lips.

Hala was dancing in her seat (quite terribly I might add) and mouthing the words, "Look, I'm not denying she's a money whore, but you can't say these songs aren't addicting and just make you want to dance."

In her own way, she was cute. Embry was right that she was pretty, but not near as pretty as Bella. Well, okay, she had more curves than Bella. And her eyes were this striking blue, something you only think movie stars have. And her hair, I had been wrong about it before. It had to be naturally blonde or something because I couldn't see any hints chemical care (but then again, she could have done it recently so it would cover it). And she had this presence. And she wasn't going to marry a vampire and commit her life to death. Oh man, I'm doom. I've had it with females! I should just become a-sexual and live as hermit.

"You… have no taste." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh cheese no, you're not pulling that card out on me. I have the right to have guilty pleasures." She protested, playing with the radio again, this time switching to the CD player.

Oh, this was a challenge, "Really? I don't know what you're talking about. Guilty pleasures are not meant for anyone."

"That's why they are guilty pleasures. You're not supposed to like them, but you can't help it, so you keep it to yourself. It's so wrong." She flipped through the tracks of whatever CD she had picked then settled on a song. It took a moment to sink in as to what it was.

"Mamma Mia? Abba? Really?"

"Don't deny the awesomeness here. You need some new taste, stranger." She chuckled as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. She honestly had no idea how right she was.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, making a gun with my hand and pointing it to my head, "Shoot me now, please. I'm with a girl who likes Britney Spears and Abba."

"You, my stranger, need an education in music. I will help you." She shut off the car, the racket of music finally stopping.

"How about I educate you in music and what should burn and what should stay?"

"Why don't make your own music?"

I started singing, "Oh, let's make music together, baby! Let's make sweet harmony—"

"Stop it!" The shock in her voice startled me deeply, a sudden brush of fear coming across her face. I didn't know what had happened, but she was getting out of the car, looking at her pathetic bucket of bolts.

"Aww, now you say I'm not in touch with the classics and here you are dissing All Dogs Go to—"

"I said stop it, please," she repeated, this time holding her elbow. She really meant it.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked, taking a few long steps to catch up to her fast gate.

"I have a terrible fear of dogs. Anything that makes me think of them… I can't think about them," she admitted. The tremble in her voice told everything. She wasn't fibbing at all.

Unlocking the door, she allowed me to step inside her place, her dull, undecorated apartment. She really didn't have much. A few pictures here and there. A single poster alone on the wall. The couch and other pieces of furniture looked as if she had gotten them from a thrift store or flea market. She really wasn't rolling in the cash like her look posed her as.

As soon as she shut the door, she was slipping off her heels, "Make yourself at home, I'm going to change. There's a second bathroom in the other bedroom if you need it."

"You have two bedrooms? You know, you could cut your cost by moving to—"  
"Don't even suggest it. The two bedroom is only a hundred more a month and I could use the space," she shrugged, closing her door behind her.

"Space for what?" I snorted as I wondered between the pieces. I decided to explore, but as I entered the second bedroom, a smell caught my nose that sent me into scouting mode. The smell was quickly followed by a sound. A very familiar sound.

"Meow?" called the cat, rubbing against my leg. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. A growl began to form in the back of my throat as I stared down this cat. As it looked up at me, it already had this smile on its face, a smile of victory. Like if I even tried to get this girl's heart, she would always pick the cat over me. "I'm watching you," I challenged it.

"I hope you don't mind cats. I forget to ask people who come over. I wouldn't worry; he's quite friendly. Toulouse, this is Stranger. Stranger, this is Toulouse." The van patterned cat followed after his owner, acting more like a dog than a cat as he called out to her with his squeaky meows.

She was already beginning to boil water; I took a seat on one of the bar stools, resting my elbows on the breakfast nook. Now this was more what I liked to see. Dressed in sweats and a sports bra (a little soon for that, isn't it? Even Bella got self-conscious when her midriff showed), her hair was up in a messy ponytail, "Why are you afraid of dogs?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity. This only made this girl more fascinating to me.

"Well, how else are people afraid of dogs. I was attacked by them, twice. First time when I was eight by a wild Rottweiler, then when I was seventeen by two Pit Bulls, not wild." She muttered, trying to be as vague as possible. It reminded me of Bella when she was broken, trying to explain things about the Cullens. I guessed it was a means to not remember but only as much as you needed to get through what you were trying to get across. Poor girl.

Hala faced me after she poured pasta into the water. Walking over to me, I noticed something very different from Bella. When Bella was broken, she caved into her, holding herself together with nothing but herself. It was like one touch would have caused her to fall to pieces on the floor. This girl wore her scars on the outside. Her left sides, from the bottom of her ribs to her hips were torn with marks. Her right and left arms were littered with bite marks. How had I not noticed this before? My thoughts lead me to Sam and Emily, how he's overlooked the scars on her face. Was that due to the imprint? No, it had to be different. Sam felt guilt every time he saw what _he_ had caused. Every time I saw Bella's crescent moon bite on her wrist, it caused my blood to boil. When I saw Hala's scars, I felt pity.

"Don't give me that look. I get that look from many people. There's nothing you or anyone could have done," she stated bluntly, staring off at some unknown place. I could see through her though. She wished someone could have done something. Someone probably could have done something.

I reached over, grabbing her arm, just as gently as I had at the diner. I didn't know what force was pulling me towards her; it had to be the imprint. If it hadn't been the imprint, I wouldn't be here, with Hala, or had been hit by a car. My fingers traced the bite marks, looking at her arm. How would she react when or if she found out about me? Did she fear wolves just as much as dogs?

"Are you okay?"

She broke my concentration, causing me to look up at her eyes. Before I knew it, she placed her hand on my forehead, "You have a temperature!"

"Wait, no. No, I don't… I uhh, just run hot." I tried to explain, trying to avoid blabbing about what I really was.

For a moment, I didn't think she was going to buy it. She narrowed her eyes at me, analyzing my move, every inch of my face, as if to see if I was not telling her something. I couldn't tell if she was dropping the subject, or was just satisfied with my answer, but she pulled her arm away from me, "Interesting, I also run a bit warmer than usual."

Raising a brow, I glanced at the pictures around the room. Her and friends. Her and what looked to be her mother (they looked practically identical, it was creepy). None of a father though. "Does it run in your family or something?"

"Yeah, I don't know honestly." She stirred the pasta, noticing that it was about to be done. She grabbed one of the noodles and flung it against a cabinet door. It stuck for a moment, then gracefully fell onto the counter, "A little bit longer."

"Tell me about your family. Is that your mom over there?"

"Yeah, that's my mom, Joanna Collins. It's just her and me, it always has been. I don't even really look like I have a father, but I got some traits from him. Like, I might look pale, but I don't burn. My mom on the other hand has looked like a strawberry multiple times. She says my dad knocked her up after a one-night stand. She's always struggled with home life and my existence didn't help, but my grandparents loved me after they saw me. They died a couple of years ago though. I have two aunts and an uncle. My mom is the youngest though. Never married, always struggled. You could say I had to grow up quickly to deal with life. I don't complain though."

"So ummm, do you know your dad or anything?"

"I do. He hasn't been completely out of my life. I know he's called my mom a couple of times, and even sent me a card or two for my birthdays. I don't know if it's his real name though, but he goes by Joshua Uley. Never seen him though, but my mom—"

"Wait, did you just say Joshua Uley?" Oh my god. First Embry, and now possibly this girl? "How old are you?"

"Yes. I'm eighteen. I know, it's young to be living on your own, but I have a high school degree and all. And I'm taking online classes like..."

Her voice drowned out as I thought. We all knew Sam's father was a sleaze and a jerk, ditching his son and leaving the rez. But this girl? In Canada? The girl I'm imprinted on? A small world much? What the hell kind of joke was this? I needed to let Sam know. Wait, whenever I transformed next, I'm going to be questioned to hell and back. Oh my gosh, I should have never run away. This is only adding to the drama of my life.

I practically jump off the bar stool when I heard a bowl drop in front of me, bringing me back into the sad reality that was my life, "Mac and Cheese. Hope you like it 'cause that's about all I have."

I couldn't focus on eating right now. There was too much going on. Bella was getting married in a few days. I just imprinted on Sam's half sister. Joshua Uley still existed. Bella was going to be killed soon. My head was spinning. My mouth was beginning to lose its stitches to hold back the truth. Hala. Poor Hala.

I didn't even notice that she had taken a seat next to me. "Stranger?"

I looked up at her, and she must have gotten the hint of the overload in my head. She gazed into my eyes, diving into my emotions as she tried to figure out what to do. She started everything with a simple question, "Stranger, do you have a name?"

I had to think about it for a moment, "Jacob. Jacob Black."

She got up, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of things from the fridge. When she returned, she slid over a beer, "Well Jacob Black, tell me your life story. Rip out your gut and let it be. Everything should be on the table then trash it."

She honestly didn't know what she was getting into.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** – "If only I could read minds for a day"

I think she took it well. There wasn't any screaming, kicking me out of the apartment, throwing harmful pieces of furniture at me; I'd say that in and of itself was an accomplishment. But just because I wasn't the victim of an attack didn't mean it went over completely smoothly.

She retreated into her room after I finished. I heard things breaking, screaming into pillows, and quite a bit of anger.

She then went to the bathroom. I could hear her sobbing. It was hard to just sit on the bar stool, but I knew this sort of thing had to run its course.

Then she went back into her room, locking the door. Then I guess she fell asleep at some point in this explosion of emotions.

I went to her couch, watching the door for any movement until I eventually passed out, managing to get quite comfortable on the couch. The only moment of the night I remember waking up at was when Toulouse scratched at her door, making the most hideous noise to try and win his owner over into opening the door. But no one came to the door. So the damn cat resorted to sitting on the other side of the room and glared at me all night long in resentment. I simply rolled over with a loud 'hmph' and went back to sleep.

-

"Hey." I heard a voice, but it only registered in my dream, my dream of walking through Candyland, the board game, as if I was one of the plastic figurines. I turned around to see Queen Frostine staring at me with that beautiful face and cotton candy hair.

"Hey you!" Then I was in pain. My eyes flickered open as my hand went up to my cheek, "Ouch, you didn't have to slap me!"

"Well, it was either a slap to the face or ice down the pants. I figured you might appreciate a slap better then wet pants." Hala stood over me, her hands on her hips like she was a strong superhero. She could play superhero/evil villain with me any time. "Now come on and get your lazy ass off my couch before I send you back to Gloppy and you get stuck there!"

"I was talking my sleep, wasn't I?" I groaned in embarrassment. Was it sad to admit that I didn't really regret this though?

"Between you talking and my drool-soaked pillow, you had a good sleep. Then again, Candyland is a rather cool place. Now get up," she said, walking back into the kitchen. Then I smelled it. My stomach growled loudly. "Are those Cinnamon rolls?"

"Nothing too fancy. Just Pillsbury from the canister thing. Really surprised you didn't wake up when I screamed. It always scares me when it pops open like it does." She laughed with little strain in her voice. Did she get everything out of her system in her tantrum last night? Did sleeping on the issue help her?

Hala looked back from the kitchen, gazing at me with her eyes. They were so blue, something I was not really use to. I remember only seeing brown eyes. Everything was brown or red. Nothing like these. These eyes, they sent the cold shiver down my spine, raising the hair on the back of my neck; a chilling reminder that she was my world for now. It made me wonder how she took that news last night. I did as she said, confessed everything to her, from werewolves to vampires, to Bella and Edwards (may his name burn in hell) to this imprint. I told her that it didn't have to be romantic. It didn't have to be a relationship. We could be just friends; I could be the brother she never had (or really never knew about since Sam still needed to meet his new half sister). She needed time. They always needed time. Even Bella needed time. And I was still giving Bella time. Did I really need to anymore? Would Hala send me away? Had Hala figured out what she wanted over one night of sleep? I needed to break the ice or something, "Look, Hala. Maybe we should—"

"We need to leave by two at the latest." She stated, interrupting me. I had a feeling she wasn't quite ready yet. But what was this about leaving?

"What do you mean by 'leave'?"

She pulled the rolls out of the oven when the hunk of metal beeped at her, "Well, the wedding, you said, is in five days. I mapquested Forks, and it's going to probably take us two or three days to get there, depending on my car and it being busted up."

"Excuse me?" What the hell is going on?

She put the hot cookie sheet on the stove, closing and turning off the oven before she leaned on the counter top, looking at me from over the breakfast bar, "Okay, from what you told me last night, the girl you love, or loved, something along those lines, is getting married to this douche of a guy. You've run away from home because she is marrying this guy, who is a mythical creature that calls himself a 'vampire' even though he doesn't have fangs, and you are obviously the smarter choice because then she could 'live' with you and not turn into a fang-less vampire, nor would you turn her into a werewo-wo-" she stuttered and shivered, "Thing. Anyways, you say you still love her, even though you've 'imprinted' on me, which ties you to me because I'm the reason you are on this Earth. So much bull snot, but anyways, you now are the suffering protagonist in this story and I think the only way for you to solve this problem is to go to the wedding and see Bella, with me there, because let's face it, you say you imprinted on me, but just because I am your gravity or whatever, you could still have stronger feelings for this girl than for me, which I hope is true because we seriously only just met yesterday, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not a rapist, but come on. We aren't in high school anymore. End of rant. Thank you and good night!" She bowed and walked over to the rolls, beginning to ice them.

I smirked, getting up from her couch. I took my seat at the breakfast bar, just as I had last night. She placed a plate of four cinnamon rolls in front of me. I knew this was merely a snack to me; I could have eaten the whole container and still be hungry, but she had to eat too. We munched in silence for a moment. Of course, but the time she had eaten two, I was done and chugging a glass of milk she had gratefully given me.

I couldn't keep quiet for too long though, "So you're willing to drive me to Forks, come to a wedding with no one you know, see the girl who has my heart, and deal with me, an almost complete stranger you met yesterday?"

Raising a brow, she gave a firm nod, "Yes. Plus, your dumb butt broke my car. You said you're a mechanic, so you are going to fix my car."

I rolled my eyes, "You're weird."

"I'm weird? Compared to your life, I'm normal. Anyways, at this point, I have nothing to lose. Didn't get the job I wanted. My car is now on its last legs," she wasn't going to let me live that down, "I paid rent two days ago, the bills as well. All I need to do is pack a bit, get Toulouse ready, and then we can go. Oh, and here you go."

She tossed me a small pile of clothing with a few pieces for men, "My ex left those. He said that I could sleep with them if I even got lonely since I'm a bitch and will never get another boyfriend again because he's the only one who can love me. So, sorry but that's all I have. The rest are just dust in the wind."  
"Are you a bitch?" I asked playfully.

"Of course! You want to get somewhere in this world, you have to be a bitch. Be aggressive, B-E aggressive!" She cheered as she walked into her room, "You can use the other bathroom and bedroom for changing and all. By the way, be thinking of a place I can stay in Forks or La Push 'cause I'm not sleeping in my car when there's… things out there."

I sighed as she closed the door. Maybe there was something to this girl.

-

"You had to bring the cat." I groaned, sitting in the passenger seat. After I got her car as well prepared as I could, and she packed and all, we were ready to go.

Surprisingly, her boyfriend's clothing fit, minus the pants of course. She gave me the permission to make the long pants cut offs though when she couldn't stop laughing at how much I looked like a twelve year old who was wearing last years pants. She packed the car with snacks (apparently she loved road trips) and various things, like gear for the wedding.

"I'm not leaving Toulouse alone. And he's very well behaved. I mean look at him, he's in his crate, he meowed for the first hour, but now he's sleeping. And not a single threat of throwing up." She stated defensively.

"What if he has to go to the bathroom?"

"There's a mini litter box in there. I'll clean it out when we stop for our own bathroom break," she rolled her eyes, though kept them on the road. I noticed she seemed be driving a bit slowly for my taste.

"Okay, how are we going to get him over the border?"

"All you have to have are records of vet care within the last year. Look, this isn't the first time I've traveled with him. My mom still lives in the States, so when I go to visit her, I bring him. Relax." She said, but I couldn't help but feel a chill. I just knew that cat was glaring at me with death behind his gaze.  
"Speaking of pets though," Her eyes narrowed at me. I knew what she was getting at, "Do you have a passport?"

Opps. "No…"

"Are you going to just be a big…thing in my car? No, I can't do that." I saw her as her eyes widened at the thought. She was seriously terrified of dog. I tried to shush her before she started to hyperventilate.

"When we get close to the border, we'll stop and I'll go do my thing and meet you on the other side." I really didn't want to, I knew an ambush of questions and possibly commands would follow. I would have to be quick. Very, very quick. I honestly didn't feel like having to explain a lot of things that didn't make sense to me either over a mental cable connection.

Again, she eyed me suspiciously, "How do I know that you aren't going to take off, leaving me with a car in ruin?"

"Can't exactly leave an imprint. Kind of connected to you at the moment against my will." I argued. Did I like this imprint? No. Not because of her. Not because of Bella. No. Because of this 'it has to be her and no one else'. Was I mentally fighting this the whole way through? Hell yes. Had I been fighting it the moment it happened? Yes. But yet, here I was. Still here. Stuck in a car with a girl who hadn't told me much of anything about her and her cat. That damn cat.

Hala didn't like my bluntness, at least with that phrase. I watched her expression drop. She knew this was difficult for me, but she was fighting her own battle it seemed. To be a bitch or not to be a bitch, that was her question.

"Hala, tell me your life story. Rip your gut out and lay it on the line." I broke the silence, adjusting in my seat (which was pushed back all the way to fit me as best as possibly) to look at her, using her line from last night. She seemed a bit taken back by this, unsure if she should. "It's going to be a long car ride, so don't use the whole 'it's a long story' excuse. Anyways, I spilled my guts to you," Because I kind of had to, but that's beside the point.

She didn't quite seem ready to speak up, making herself look like she was ignoring me as she kept her eyes on the road. But after a moment, she shrugged, "Alright Jacob." A cool sensation came over me after hearing her call my name for the first time.

I never really realized that someone could deal with so much shit in their life. I mean, I knew I had faced shit with my mom dying, my sisters abandoning me, and me stuck helping my dad as I got older. And now this werewolf business and Bella. My life seemed like a living hell. That was until I heard Hala's story.

She grew up with mother as her only parent. Raised in the south, her and her mother found traveling to be the best way to avoid cost. They rented houses, lived out of boxes, and Hala attended four schools in her elementary school career before she turned to home schooling for high school. She managed to finish courses quicker and graduate early, but had no interest in college. She had no friends really, or rarely had the time to make the connections. Thus she was always lonely. But she learned to live with it.

Her mom never dated. The one night stand with Sam's father seemed to be the turning point in her life, the turning point that calmed her down enough to help raise a kid. Hala loved her mother deeply, flaws and all. Things weren't easy for them though. Money was always an issue. Then came the medical bills when Hala was attacked. A loose Rottweiler got her. Her legs bare the stretched out scars. They moved away. Her mother found another job. She attended another school. With how much bad luck they had, they managed to stay positive.

"I mean, look at a box of Lucky Charms. You don't really like the little crunchy things, but when you finally get a marshmallow, it makes the crunchy things worth it." I couldn't believe she compared her life to Lucky Charms.

Her luck? Managing to find a decent career at the age of seventeen. Simply a web updater and maintainer for a record company and their merchandise. So to put simply, she makes sure the site is working, updates it with new pictures they send her, she edits them if she has to, and keeps up with sales and programs those in. I didn't even know people existed for those careers. It was bringing a steady income into the house, along with her mother's job. Then she got a crunchy thing.

Walking home from the grocery store, just outside of Chicago, she noticed two guys selling pit bulls for dog fighting. Thinking she was going to snitch, they went to pull out their guns, but the dogs pulled away first. And got to her first. The guys had fled by the time someone came to her aid. The dogs were shot; she went to the hospital. She came home with scars. They moved and soon separated so Hala could go to college (or try to) and get a better career. And her first step was that interview she was going to that I… stopped.

"Look, I feel bad about that! You don't have to keep reminding me!" I huffed, crossing my arms like a little kid.

She simply laughed.

"I've never had a settled life. I've always been moving. Which is why I want to go into the touring industry for bands or stage shows, something like that. I just don't like being in one place for long." She pointed out, munching on some cookies. We switched drivers at the first stop to try and keep going as far as we could. And because I didn't like her speed.

"I guess you could say I'm the opposite of you? Raised by my father, stayed in one place my whole life. Had plenty of friends. Never really want to leave." I shrugged, glancing at her. She seemed to have shrugged as well.

"Opposites attract. Or so goes the saying."

"I think I would like a choice on the whole 'attracting' thing."

"What are you talking about? I mean, I don't understand this imprinting thing, but it seems like to me you still have a thing for this Bella girl. I don't think it's that strong." She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fighting it for one thing. To give you a choice. To give me a choice. You don't know the strain on my brain that is going on right now," I sighed, "I could tell you everything. I could be your everything. I could be anything and everything to you. I didn't run away last night because I couldn't. I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. I don't like the idea of you driving alone across the border. I like it when you smile, it makes me smile. I like your eye contact, it makes me feel needed."

"Yeah, the creepy stalker talk isn't cool. I get the point though. You are suffering; I can see it. Look, my life has been a complicated mess. Sure, this adds a whole new ball game to the mix, but I'm going to try to manage it as best as I can as well. I know I said I needed time, and I still do, but I promise when my thoughts finally get together, I'll let you know. I personally just want to wait until these few days pass by. After all, we have a car ride to bond over, a wedding to crash, and you have a car to fix. I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." She laughed, handing over a cookie to me. I snagged it with my mouth and guzzled it down in one bite. I couldn't believe I met someone with a level head. It was quite shocking really in this crazy world. She really did seem a bit like Sam. That was a bit creepy to me. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** – "I have many regrets, but this isn't one of them."

For the rest of the ride in the car, it was talking, playing games, laughing, taking turns driving and sleeping, and watching the Canadian countryside go by. It was weird to notice everything when you weren't running around like a crazy wolf with denied raging hormones. But Hala and I had our quirks, just like Bella and I. Where Bella and I bartered about age, Hala and I bantered about years in prison.

"I don't know, that sounds more like stalking than saving a girl's life. I'm thinking that's a couple of years in prison." She said from the passenger seat, her seat belt on (she was super paranoid about having seat belts on that if you didn't where it, she'd prove seat belts saved lives by slamming on the brakes) as she folded her legs up close to her body. "And let's put the fact you're currently failing at this saving lives thing too."

"You like to rub salt into the wound, don't you?" I stated in a joking tone. I put my hand to my heart, "That burns my poor, decrypted heart, you know?"

"Eh, a big tub of Ben and Jerry's will cure that."

By the time we were almost to the Canadian border, she had five years in prison, mostly for blunt and crude remarks. I had managed a good ten years in prison without parole. Many of those years came from the fact that I was a giant wolf, which I stated as unfair but she wouldn't have any of it.

When we approached the border, we stopped and I left the car awkwardly. She didn't mutter a word about what was going to happen, but only weakly whispered that she would see me on the other side. I disappeared into the woods and then I realize really what the imprint felt like. I worried about her. I knew it was the simplest drive too. I was afraid I wouldn't see her on the other side, in the States. I was afraid she wouldn't make it across, that customs would stop her for some unknown reason (though my thoughts were pinned on blaming the cat the if she doesn't make it). Honestly, transforming and making my way across the border as a wolf wasn't my favorite idea but with no ID or passport, there was no one-way to get across. It had to be done.

I made the run brief. Extremely brief. It only took a few minutes before the whole pack had gotten the word that I was able to communicate. I tried ignored everything, but it got loud in a short period of time.

_Where have you been?_

_Where are you?_

_When are you coming back?_

_Who's this girl you've imprinted on?_

I wanted all of them to shut up. This was annoying. I was already worrying enough about Hala driving on her own, in a car that was smashed, trying to cross the border with an evil cat; I didn't want to hear their questions on top of it.

_I'm heading back now. I'll explain everything then._

I repeated this over and over so I didn't think of anything else. They would get the story soon enough. I needed to meet Hala though. I needed to know she made it over safely. I need to know.

I found the main road and looked for the first rest spot to find her. I paced, still repeating the phrases over and over, looking, listening, or smelling any sign of her. I decided that I would leave my voices though when I found where we were going to meet and switched back into my human form. As I walked through the woods to the rest stop, I realized for the first time I didn't have shoes. Not that that was a bad thing, I was going home, but I figured I looked ridiculous with cut off shorts and no shoes or socks.

I sat at the rest stop for over an hour. The worker there kept asking me who I was, did I have any ID, what did I want, and other nosey question. I kept saying the same thing over to him though, "My girl friend from Canada is coming to get me. My car broke down just south of here." I didn't like saying that figuring my cars NEVER broke down.

Finally when she showed up, the tension in my shoulder finally dropped and I got up, getting into the passenger seat.

"What took so long?" I asked, just curious. I blew a raspberry at the worker as Hala drove off, ready to be rid of him before he called the police.

"Typical border stuff. They didn't like Toulouse of course, but I had the proper documentation so they had no right to stop me like they did."  
Stupid cat.

The rest of the ride down was actually quiet. She seemed to grow more and more tense as we passed Seattle. We were only a few hours away from La Push, and she knew it. Home of wolves and vampires. A world written in romance novels. She was scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Look, it'll be okay."

"I hope it is, or I don't care what you think, all your prison years will be happening."

"Hey now! Well, okay, that seems fair."

Once in town, I help direct her towards my house, figuring we could have her there for the time being until we find another place for her (though personally I wanted her to stay at my house, but it would be a bit difficult since my father's house is small and only has one bathroom).

She flinched when we hit the gravel road, each rock hitting her precious car with hard hits. The poor car had traveled miles in it's bent-out-of-shape body, but I mentally promised that it would be even better by the time I was done with it. Well, as better as a Honda can get without look like a Cracker Jacks toy.

She stopped the car in front of the familiar house, my poor, little house. And right now, it looked even smaller. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was sitting on the porch or stairs. From Billy, to Sam, even Emily. The whole pack was here.

"I don't know what's going on." I said to her, unbuckling myself from the car.

"Should I get out?" She asked, her tone completely business.

"I don't know. I wouldn't hurt to introduce you, I guess." I really didn't like this greeting.

Getting out of the car, I tried to put on a smile, but nothing came to my face. I simply stared at the pack. Their eyes went from me to Hala as she rose from the car, making her first appearance in La Push. I was hoping for it to be a bit less intimidating.

"Hey guys," was all I could muster up to say. I wasn't really happy to see only my dad smiling out of the bunch.

I threw a glance at Hala, who looked right back at me, then at the group. She took the first steps towards them, surprisingly. I followed her lead.

"Glad to have you back, son," Billy said before looking over at Hala. I could see the shock he had in her appearance. Not russet skin like us, but not as pale as a girl like Bella, then her radiate blonde hair and blue eyes. Not exactly what you see around here. "And who is this?"

"Hala Collins. It's nice to meet you," she quickly threw out her hand as a greeting, which I watched Billy eagerly take it. Looking at my pack mates, they had to be thinking all the same thing as Billy was. This girl just did not fit into this.

"Hala, that's a pretty name. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé," Emily took her hand next, gesturing to the oversized man next to her. Hala simply smiled and nodded, then gave a glance at Sam. This still wasn't going according to plan.

"What is everyone doing here, dad?" I asked, knowing everyone could hear me.

"Well, when said you were coming soon, so they figured they would greet you and your new friend," I felt bad for Billy. He probably thought this was all just a nice consideration of them. My bet was to see if I had truly imprinted.

"I know you just got back Jacob, but we need to talk," Sam stated in a very Alpha tone. Was I seriously in that much trouble for running off? When I glanced at our leader, I only saw him and Hala having quite the stare down, and it wasn't a good kind of stare down. Finally, he broke the stare to look at me, "Now. Come on."

Billy knew business was business and with Emily in tow, wheeled himself back into the house as the pack began to leave to head off to the side of the house. Hala began to follow the pack before Billy said, "Come on honey, you can rest in the house."

"Thank you sir, but I think I need to be a part of this." Hala replied with a dazzling smiling as she skipped to keep up with us.

When Sam rounded about to see Hala catching up, the alpha stopped, "Hala, go inside. We need to speak to Jake alone."

"I don't play that game anymore," Hala glared at him as she walked up to the rest of them. Compared to the large pack of men, she was nothing but a mouse, though she was about the size of Leah. Dressed in her jeans she had been wearing for the few days of travel, her hoodie was beginning to slide off her shoulder as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look, imprint or not, the pack's business remains between us. I'm sure Jake has filled you in on what you need to know and all, but we need to deal with Jacob before we deal with you."

"Deal with me?" She repeated, raising a brow. I saw Leah cast a smirk.  
"Sam, she knows a bit and she's here for a reason. It's not just the whole imprint thing," I tried to explain.

"So she knows what's tomorrow?" Sam asked, still challenging Hala.

"Yes, and that's the reason she's down here," I tried to get him to focus on me, but to no avail.

"Fine, then she can listen to what I have to say." Sam started, "Seth is going to the wedding, both him and his mother. None of us are going. While you were gone, Carlisle asked for the passage of a few vampires. I've simply requested they not step or feed on our land. He went on about the no-humans feeding thing but I don't believe him so we're running tighter security. Plus, since Seth is going to the wedding, Jared and Brady will cover near by, just in case."

"Wait," Hala interrupted, "What about Strang- I mean Jacob?"

"He'll stay here. I want him here on the rez as back up. He'll remain as a human."

"Stop right there. Jacob and I were going to go to the wedding. That was our plan." Had to admit the girl had guts to stand up to a guy like Sam.  
"I don't think he should go. It wouldn't be good, especially if he lost control or something."

"Sam, you know I would never lose control with Bella."

"Yeah, and let's not forget he's in a different state of mind now," Hala added.

"Look, you may be his imprint, but that makes this situation even more unsure. I don't know how he'll react with Bella or how Bella will react with him. I just don't want a situation. We've remained peaceful with the Cullens, let's keep it that way."

"I don't think you get to make that call. I think it would be good for him to go, to actually see if he'll settle. Look, I'm no mind reader, but I know Jacob has thought about her even though he's imprinted on me. This might help resolve something though."

"I think she's got the right idea," Leah added in, crossing her arms, "Let them go, I personally think Bella needs a breakdown when she realizes that Jake isn't all over her anymore. Or some vampires need to be ripped to shreds. Either or would be fine with me."

I growled at Leah and she held up her hands defensively, but had no remorse in her words.

"No, Jacob will stay here." Sam ended.

"No, Jake and I are going," Hala challenged.

"That's not your call."

"I don't care. You're going to deal with it. This is for the better."

"I don't think it is." Sam said, his teeth clenched.

"Too bad, so sad. I did not drive an butt load of hours down here for nothing."

"That's your problem, not mine."

"Jake and I are going, whether you like it or not." At this point, they were face to face, huffing at each other in rage.

"I said No!" Sam growled, the power behind his words shivering through all of us, but Hala. Sam began to walk away from the meeting, but Hala would have none of that.

"Whether you like it or not, Jacob and I are going. Why? Because it would be better for him. Don't think so? Too bad. I'll be there to keep him in check. Don't like that, too bad. Deal with it." She shoved him away before walking away. That wasn't good.

"Would you rather him be with Bella or you?" Sam inquired.

"I don't care. I'm giving him a choice. While according to this imprint shit, he's meant to be with me, I don't think that's true. I think it's just a bunch of bullshit. I want him to have a fighting chance though. And maybe he doesn't have to fight for Bella so to say, but fight for her to live. And you're preventing him from doing that."

"She's submitted herself to that life."

"And you sleep at night with that thought. Wow, that's incredible."

"You didn't see what she had done to him."

"I may not have seen it at the time, but I see it now. And guess what, she's still on his mind. Even with the imprint. That could haunt him. Does it haunt you Sam?"

"Hala, you might not want to go there," I warned.

"Yes, it does. I did hurt someone, and I feel crappy for it, but I have to deal with it." Sam's eyes briefly glanced at Leah, but returned to Hala.

"Then let Jake deal with his own thing without your nose in his business."

"It's our business because it deals with the vampires."

"Then deal with the vampire end and not Bella's end."

"An imprint shouldn't be getting into this business, our business."

"This imprint is getting into the business because you are making me."

"You have no power here! I'm trying to deal with what's best for the pack!"

"Then shut up and let Jacob do his own thing, you turd!"

"Sam!" Jared shouted, but it was too late. Sam had erupted in explosion of fur. The tall figure of the black wolf rose, growling madly towards his contender: Hala. Everything turned into slow motion. Hala turned around, her blonde hair whipping around as she saw the massive wolf. Jared and I ran into action, bursting into our canine forms, stopping the attack. We tried to control Sam, sending him into the woods, Jared on his tail.

I glanced back to the fallen girl on the ground. All I saw though was fear in her eyes. Shit.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** – "I like it when team work isn't one sided."

_Jake! I can't hold Sam back alone!_ Jared whined as he struggled to calm and fight the alpha. I glanced at Embry and Quil for help, receiving a nod from them before I raced after the pair. Everything was a swirl of fur. It hadn't been since Emily was scarred that Sam had even lost control. He scarred his own imprint. Would I end up doing the same?

Jared did most of the fighting. I only helped when I could. My blood was on fire. My alpha went after my imprint. Half of me wanted to rip him to shreds for such a thought. The other half struggled to keep the ripping apart half at bay. In the end, I managed to pin him down by the scruff while Jared spoke and kept him in check. And kept me in check every time my jaws would tighten with every moment I remembered why we were here.

With Jared and I, we managed to settle him down enough to get him to transform back. Jared escorted him back to his house while I headed back to my house to check on Hala, and to tell Emily to head home. Sam was going to be feeling a bit shitty for a couple of days. A wolf never attacks another wolf's imprint. I could only imagine what Sam would do if one of us went for Emily.

Trotting back to the house, I glanced saw Quil and Embry fighting and wrestling in their human form on the ground.

"No, you're taking the damn blame for this one!" Quil shouted as he swung a right hook towards his friend.

Embry quickly ducked though, "No way! I don't want Jacob on my ass! It's your turn!"

I huffed and let out a small bark. The two, one in mid-kick and the other in mid-punch, stopped and glanced my way. Awkward chuckles followed before Quil was tracing his bare toes in the dirt, "So, yeah…" Quil and Embry looked at each other before breaking down in panicked pleads.

"It's not our fault!"

"She's a lot stronger than she seems!"

"I suggested we go after her, but she was already freaked out and we figured…"

"I think it's better this way, you know."

"Yeah, now you can be like King Arthur and whoever the lady is in that story."

"I bet she's probably still shivering though."

"Maybe we should have gone after her."

"She didn't like the wolves the first time she saw them! What makes you think she would have come peacefully if she saw us?"

"At least Bella seemed to take it better."

I rolled my eyes and gave a quick snap of my jaws, a growl following. This seemed to bring their attention back to the fact that I knew nothing right now.

"Jake, it's seriously not our fault that we don't know where she is now." Embry confessed. It then registered in my head. I growl went from confused to frustrated as I pounced on Embry, landing him on his back and he laid between my paws. Baring my teeth at him, I waited for an explanation. I was mentally blaring at him, but knew he couldn't hear me. Still, it eased the anger.

"See, funny story. Quil and I were trying to get Hala into the house, hahah, and uhhh, she freaked when we touched her and ran off into the woods. Well, Quil and I, you know, we're willing and able to go fetch her for you all, being your best buds and all," he gently gave a manly punch at Jake's oversized paw, "But uhhh, we lost her. We were trying to decide if we should phase to find her, but I was afraid you would find out, like you just did right now, and well, you know, typical us, we started arguing in a friendly way and here we are! Or here I am, pleasedon'tkillme!" He covered his face as I continued to flare my teeth at him. I shook my head and dashed off into the woods.

I looked for her scent until I finally got a heavy dosage of it. My nose went from the air, straight to the ground like a regular bloodhound as I began to sniff out her trail. It was fairly straight, a turn here or there, but before long, I found her crumpled body.

Resting against a rock near one of the many small creeks flowing through our woods, Hala was curled into a ball, her face hidden as she shook. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from the fear. I tried to quietly approach so not to startle her, but it wasn't long before she looked up and noticed my massive figure.

My ears folded back as I took a submissive step back. She gasped and began to move as close to the rock as she could, getting as far away from me as she could. I stood there patiently, waiting for a moment of relaxation to come over her. But nothing came. Risking a step forward, she took another harsh breathe in fear, flinching at my movements. There was no way I could do this. This would take forever. It could easier if I phased back, but I wanted her to accept me for what I was. Bella had. It was a bit easier with her though; she had dated a vampire at the time. Hala was new to everything. And this fear of dogs wasn't helping.

I resorted to a new technique: looking as cute as possible. Girls liked cute right? Bella liked it when I did silly dog things around her. Oh Bella, what was becoming of me?

Lying down on the ground, I rested head down in a pouting sort of manner. She liked it better when I was lying; I could see the tense relaxing in her shoulders. I made a little effort to crawl towards her, to get closer to her. Even though my moves were small and slow, she still let out a panicked whimper, her arms going up as if to protect her. Eventually she did relax.

My nose was just feet away from her and she was just peering at me, finally meeting my eyes. I wanted to say something to her. I wanted to tell her it was okay, but I was afraid any noise I made might send her running back through the woods. And me chasing after her would not help her. We'd end up back in Canada before we knew it.

I did the best puppy dogs impressions I could think of. Just look cute. Look cute. Adorable. Pet-able. Fluffy. It seemed to be working. She tucked her knees together, her toes pointing opposite directions from each other. Like a small child, unsure of what to do, she took a brave leap of faith. Slowly, her hand reached out, closing that gap between the two of us. Her hand landed on my cold wet nose, as if to test if I was real. Her face twisted in disgust at the feeling of slime, looking back at her hand and proceeding to whip it on her jean legs. I couldn't hold back a rumbling chuckle as I inched closer for her touch more. For once, it felt kind of cool to be a wolf.

She cautiously reached out again, this time aiming for the fur of my snout. Hala's fingers gently brushed through the course hair of my coat. I purred at her touch, my eyes closing at the peace of mind that this was progress. When she heard my purr, she let a weak laugh out, using her other hand to wipe her face from previous tears, "Hey stranger." Her voice was weak, but at least she had this slight smile.

I scooted up closer, even braving to be put my snout in her lap. Her shaky touches soon began to settle as she stroked my head peacefully. Every now and then, I would let a noise of pleasure slip, sometimes startling her, but she quickly would return to petting me. It was weird, yes. I never imagined being 'stroked' like this in, or even acting like a pet to someone, but if this was going to happen between Hala, she needed to accept that I was what I was, whether I liked it or not. Guess that means I'll have to get use to the damn cat.

As if she read my mind, Hala stopped, "Tartar Sauce! Toulouse is still in the car!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the cat sitting in the car, meowing impatiently for his owner to return. I was surprised when I felt her hand smack me, "Don't even joke, I bet he's cold and lonely and…" Then she realized what she just smacked and her heart skipped in paranoia.

I shut her up and comforted her by nuzzling against her in a needy way, wanting her attention for the time being. The cat could wait. She returned to scratching my head, my tail lightly wagging as I grinned. This could work out.

-

We returned to the quiet setting of my house; Hala keeping a slow pace behind me as we made our ways through the woods, checking my eyes every now and then for security and ease of her mind. When we got to the house though was an interesting story. I knew what needed to be done, to transform back and get a different pair of shorts from my room. My dad was use to the scene, but I wasn't sure if Hala was quite ready for the full view.

Wolf charades was not the game I had always envisioned it. Between nodding my head towards things, trying to point with my paws, and finally shoving her to her car, I managed to escape to the back to transform and break into my own room to cover myself. I came back out through the front door with a fitting t-shirt shirt and regular gym shorts. She had managed to pull out most of her stuff from the car when I approached her, the cat carrier her next target, "You know, I don't mind if you leave the cat in the car."

Hala jumped in shocked, grabbing her heart, "Holy Zeus, where did you come from?"

I glanced back at the house, then to her, "There. Have you almost emptied the car? I want to push it into the garage before night fall."

"Yeah, I just have one more bag and then I'll take them in. Your dad doesn't mind the – What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself!" Hala watched as I stacked the few loads of luggage in my arms.

I rolled my eyes, "You have a few things to learn about me. Now, finish unloading and I'll be back."  
I entered the house, my dad giving a quick look, "Everything okay, son?"

"Yeah. Hala's going to stay in the twins' room for a bit until we figure out something. That okay?" Not like it mattered as I opened their door and put down Hala's things.

"Sure." He said in a happier tone than I had expected.

I went to exit the house once more, "You don't mind having a cat in the house as well, do you?"  
"Wait, a cat?" I heard him say, not even taking his answer as I headed back to Hala, who was standing at the front of her car.

"You seriously can fix this?" She pointed at the car, holding her doubts out like they were Vegas lights.

"Yes, trust me." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I opened the driver side door to knock the car out of park, "Now, get at the wheel and steer while I push."

She sighed and passed me to get into the door, but slipped on the grass under her feet. As she gripped the door to stop her fall, I reached for her waist protectively. She looked up at me as I stared into her eyes. I couldn't get over those eyes. They were so different from the eyes I had seen, the eyes I wanted to see. But they were still beautiful.

Hala cleared her throat, "We should probably do this before the car rolls away, stranger."  
I could only nod as I lifted her up and walked to the back of the car. Shoving my feet into the ground, I pushed the car towards the garage as she steer the slow moving vehicle towards my small outdoor shed. I ordered her to punch down the brake lightly once we were in, then finally put down parking brake once more.

I rubbed my hands together as I went to greet her at the door, "Alright. Let's get you settled inside and get a good night sleep."

"Yes, we have a quite a day tomorrow." She said with a grin.

"I can't go tomorrow. Sam commanded it," I replied with a confused look.

"Oh… Wait, he banned you from the wedding?" She picked up the cat crate on the way back to the house, "Why is that going to stop you?"

"Alpha commands are final. I can't fight it. I just have to do it. Remember that discussion?"

Hala calculated this for a moment, "Guess the reception will do then."

"Huh?"

"He 'banned' you from the wedding, but what about the reception?"

I thought about it for a moment, stopping as I glanced at her, "I guess not."

"Then we have a big day tomorrow."

I showed her to her room for the time being. My dad didn't get to say much to either of us as we both wanted sleep. She showered. I showered. Then we went our separate ways into our rooms.

Night fell and everything was at peace. Until I awoke to an uneasy feeling. That night I learned that Hala shared many traits with Bella. Including her nightmares. Luckily no screaming like Charlie had described Bella's, but there was extreme restlessness, convulsions of fake pain, and mumblings of panicked words.

After an hour though, it ended, and she was once again calm with Toulouse close to her side.

I returned to bed, knowing I had my own nightmares to face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** – "Life could be simple, but then there would be no reason for dice."

"Suddenly I don't feel so good about this…" I whispered from behind the Rabbit as I crouched with Hala at my side. She was scanning the crowd, or really lack thereof.

"Grow a pair and deal." Hala called back in a loud whisper as she continued to peer towards the Cullen's house.

"This isn't right. This isn't our land; I shouldn't be here. Let's go."

Hala grabbed my arm, stopping me as she glared into my eyes. "No. _We_ are doing this. _You_ need to do this."

No matter the amount of buzzing butterflies in my stomach, she was right. I gave her a firm nod and squatted behind the car once more. "Sam is going to kill me and use my pelt to put in new carpet in his house."

"Ew." Hala said with disgust, "Now who's all here?"

"Just Seth and his mother. So not only will Sam confirm it from reading my mind, he'll see it in Seth's. Awesome. Maybe he'll make a necklace of my teeth." I rambled on as Hala continued to wait for the action to come outside. She had scouted a bit to find the reception outside; though it was hard to miss with the massive amount of white everywhere in the Cullen's too large yard. Glancing up at Hala as she continued to peer over the hood of the car, I couldn't stop the flutter in my heart. Her black and pink dress, lace up heels, and the massive amount of jewelry she adorned herself made her look more like a model than my imprint. There was no denying what Embry had said. She was hot. She was sexy. It never changed the fact that she wasn't Bella.

"The doors have opened. It looks like the wedding party is coming out," Hala knelt down lower before looking at me with her blues. Damn those eyes! "Will they know we're here? You know, the vampire things?"

"Well, the little one with the spikey hair," I gestured by spreading my fingers over my head, "She's the one who can see the future, but she won't see us coming because for some unknown reason, she can't see were—"

"Eh-da-da-da!"

"—Us. But they will be able to smell us. And Edward, the one who looks like he just woke up from eternal slumber will read our minds. He'll know I'm here. Probably already knows I am here." I sighed, a sudden feeling of numbness coming over me. What was I going to do? Why couldn't I just take Hala and be happy? Wasn't Bella's closure enough for me? I'm sorry Bella.

"Well, everyone else is now filing out. Let's go!" Before I could even protest, she had me by the wrist, dragging me into the crowd of people as they began to fill the space of the reception area.

Keeping to the outside and away, I knew we had been noticed. Seth gave us a questioning look, but his mother wouldn't let him stray from her. The vampires were very apparent of the smell, but Alice must have been too busy getting everything set up and making it as perfect as possible for the new husband and wife. The thought made me shiver and grit my teeth. _Marriage_. Married to a creature. A bloodsucker.

Sensing my change in demeanor, Hala clasped one of my hands in both of hers, brushing a thumb against my rough skin. Her eyes didn't meet mine though. Her eyes locked on the approaching bride and groom.  
Bella looked amazing. The gown fit her well and did wonders with her figure. Still, for Bella, it was too much. While maybe some dress expert would call it simple, it was far too complicated for my liking. I wonder if they made it sparkle so she could match Edward and his sparkliness.

"You know, I honestly thought she was going to be better looking than this." Hala commented to me in a whisper, as the crowds around us clapped, "No offense to your taste, but that dress isn't making her look any more special than a turtle painted white. Now I take that the hair product mannequin is this so called Edward?"

"Yes, that's him." It upset me with how easy it was for me to take my eyes off of Bella to answer Hala. Even on this day, with her looking so beautiful. I'm sorry Bella.

"Hmmm, maybe not a total waste of space but he screams douche from a mile away." Hala continued as the couple took their first dance.

"Alright, plan." Hala began to drag me over to the food, grabbing a plate for herself as she began to place various foods on it, "When the bride is open for dancing, you are going to dance with her. That'll be your chance to talk to her. Figure this stuff out in your head then we leave." She glanced over her shoulder, before putting more little chocolate decorations on her plate, "No one knows me, but everyone knows you, so you still need to keep low. I'm sure the vamps know you're here. But lets play this by ear."

I could only nod as she continued on about things. I took another glance at the smiling Bella, happily twirling in the arms of her husband. Before I knew it, I was growling deep in my throat.  
"Stranger, cool it. Now do your shadowing-creepy thing. I'll be over here by the food and drinks when you're ready to leave." Hala gave me a firm nod before returning to her food. The way her attitude was and how she knew what she was doing kind of scared me.

"Have you crashed a wedding before or something?" I asked, a twinge of a smile on my dead lips.

"Maybe a time or two. It's a cheap way to get food." She pointed out before popping another chocolate delight into her mouth.

I opened my mouth to ask about that, but quickly realize that it might be for the best not to. I began to work my way through the outskirts of the crowd, following Bella with my eyes as she switched from partner to partner, but soon enough she was back in Edward's arms. To my luck though, he began to direct her to a bit of a private area. Was he reading my mind as we speak?

I came to the spot, Edward's eyes darting to where I stood in the shadows. Yep. He was reading my mind.

"Bella, dear. I believe someone wants to dance with you." Thank you Edward for giving me no fricking time to mount my attack or anything, douche.

"Jacob!" Bella announcing my name didn't give me the warm feeling I quite wanted. Only a colder one.  
I stepped out, putting on the biggest smile I could in light of the situation. Edward took a step back from Bella, "I think Rose wants to dance. I haven't given her a turn." With that, Edward was gone into the crowd, leaving me with only Bella.

"Jake, where have you been!" Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, having to jump to reach me, "Billy hasn't been telling me anything. Just kept saying you needed time..."

It was as if she suddenly remembered why I ran away in the first place. Her arms loosen around my neck as her feet touched the ground. She looked up at me, sadness on her face, "Jake, I'm so sorry."

"I don't think a bride should be wearing a frown. Shall we?" I held out my hand for her to take, and we began to dance.

"Are you back for good, Jake? Or will you… disappear after this?" Bella asked, biting her lower lip.

"I plan on staying. I mean, I still have to hold that whole best friend thing with you, right?" I shrugged as I scanned the crowd lightly, catching Hala's gaze for a brief moment. She wagged her eyebrows at me before taking a bite of some kind of pastry.

"Yeah… Have you been okay?" She seemed just as edge as I was about this.

"I have good days and bad days, just like everyone else." This small talk was killing me, but a feeling began to cover me. Something was wrong. "So… you're married now. How does that feel?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it. It's been one big blur to me. Alice planned most of it and Edward wanted it…"

I glanced over towards Hala, a brief distraction from Bella to set this feeling of uneasiness aside so I could enjoy the possible last moments with my love. My heart burned though, a pain of anger flaring violently like a wildfire in my chest when I caught sight of Hala. She was no longer alone at the punch bowl, waiting for my return. Edward stood at her side, smiling and charming his way through his speech to captivate her. I couldn't tell if Hala was simply playing along or had fallen for that vampire charm that Bella had fallen for. Never the less, I couldn't have this.

Bella rambled on about the wedding and how unlike her it was. At the moment, I could care less, and that was saying something. My eyes kept sight of Hala as a giggle came from her lips, followed by a smirk. As much as the imprint called for me to go protect her from the dangers, I challenged it to keep with Bella, my beautiful Bella. But my dancing got worse (if you can call swaying dancing) as I would step on her toes every now and then, a characteristic I had long lost since the transformation. My eyes could no longer look at Bella, even with her in my grasp.

"Could I perhaps have a dance?" I could hear Edward's whispers. No. I could see Edward throw me a quick look through the corners of his eyes. No. He was doing this on purpose. He knew. What an idiot I was! I forgot about the whole mind reading thing. Crap!

"Jacob, what's wrong? You're trembling." Bella's words finally knocked me out of my concern to realize I was on the edge of going 'poof'. I didn't want to let go, but my body craved to do something to stop Edward.

"Hey Jake! I didn't realize you came…" Seth smiled, but it quickly faded, remembering I wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. "I thought you _weren't_ going to make it."

When my eyes locked onto his, Seth went stiff for a moment, realizing I was moments away from transforming. He took the message though and quickly smiled, "Congrats Bella! You mind if I cut in? I haven't had a chance to dance with the bride yet."

"Yeah, here." I quickly passed Bella along to Seth without a second thought, "Thanks Bells." I gave a passing nod to Seth as a 'thank you'. I was really going to have to thank him later for him, and thank him even more if he doesn't blab to Sam about this. My feet lead me straight to Hala and Edward, who still hadn't made it out to the dance floor. But as I walked away, I heard Bella ask Seth, "What's going on?" Seth didn't answer back.

I approached the two in a hurried haste, passing Charlie and several others. They turned their heads and called out my name, but my eyes remained focused.

Edward flicked out a hand for Hala to take, a smile gracing his oh-so perfect face. Hala only smiled lightly before shrugging. But as she reached for his hand, I snatched it, "Your bride is waiting for you."

"I didn't think you would be done so quickly Jake." Edward replied, trying to act dumb to his plan. "Bella has missed you."

"Yeah, well, it's obvious there is no point now, is there?" I recoiled, throwing a glance at Hala, who quickly picked up on my state. She grabbed my hand again as if for security of the situation.

"I guess. And I was just getting to know your beautiful date. I don't think I caught your name though."

"Not like you don't know it, blood sucker." I growled grasping Hala's hand tighter.

"Yes, I do know it, but I do try to treat new-comers as if I don't have it. Then again, I could look at you ask something of you Jake. Bella can't read minds, so why didn't you tell her your little secret?" Edward was walking on thin ice and Hala got the message as I began to tremble again.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Edward, is everything okay?" Bella came toward us, her gown getting in the way of her movement.

I grabbed Hala's wrist, throwing her look of retreat. She nodded and looked at the filthy vampire, "We're leaving. Thank you for the invite on dance, Mr. Cullen, but I must resign from it."

"You can't leave just yet. You have yet to meet the bride, Ms. Collins." Edward offered, looking for anyway to present what I had not told Bella myself.

"Jake, are you leaving so soon?" Bella didn't seem to care about Hala's presence, but only looked at me. I just couldn't look at her the same way. My eyes darted from the ground and Bella before muttering to her, "I need to go, Bells. I'll… see you later."

"Mr. Cullen, I think I know enough about your wife to my opinion of her. Come on, Jacob." Hala took charge, helping me to pull away from the two. I wanted to rip Cullen's throat out and whisk Bella away. Luckily Hala stopped me from possibly rampaging out of control.

"That bastard!" Hala shouted to her as we reached the Rabbit.

I looked at her in shock, "Whoa, did you just cuss?"

"Agg! He's nothing but a jerk, thinking he can just woo me like that!" Hala grabbed her styled hair, pulling at the roots, "I didn't want to dance with him, but everything about him! Arrogant, selfish, petty little sparkler!" Hala kicked one of the tires as she continued to get frustrated.

"Hala, you okay?" I walked over to her, but kept a distance from her.

"That ass! Thinking he had me!"

"Whoa Hala, chill for a moment. You know he was just toying with you to get to me, right?" I grabbed her shoulders, trying to sooth her trembling body. It was kind of weird being on the other end of that for once. Oh gosh I hope she doesn't explode into a wolf.

"I know he was toying with me! And I let him like a dizzy blonde! It was just his smell, and looks and everything. It's like I knew he was bad news and everything, but I just couldn't stop. And he just got married and he was flirting with me! That ass wipe!" Hala clenched her teeth before shoving me aside to get into the car. It was then I realized she was more frustrated with herself than Edward.

Sitting in the car, her arms cross tightly against her chest, she muttered to herself, once again going back to typical Hala, "Mother fudger going to get his tartar sauce whipped all up in this town with his fan-dango hair style and zip-ee-dee-do-da sparkle-tastic looks. You don't mess with Hala Collins… No one messes with Hala."

I smiled, suppressing a chuckle as I walked around the car, squeezing into the vehicle. Hala gazed over to me, then back down at the floor of the car, "I'm going to have to admit though. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer.

-

BONUS: BPOV

I watched as Jacob turned his back to me, stalking off with some blonde chick I didn't know. I looked over at Edward, my new husband. It still disgust me to think about, but it was done and over. Edward didn't have to know that I thought it was too early. There was something I was looking forward too soon enough.

"What's going on Edward? Who was that girl?" I asked as Edward escorted me back to the dance floor. Personally I was sick of dancing, just going back and forth between the people here, but Edward and I needed a private moment.

"That was Hala Collins. It seems while Jacob had gone missing, he met his imprint. That was her." There was no care in his voice, just the cold, dry facts.

It took a moment to register as to what he completely meant, or if he was even lying. That glimpse at her only showed me someone who was similar to Rose. "That can't be, Edward. She's nowhere near the type of girl Jacob would like."

"Imprints don't work like that, Bells." Edward confessed, but I wasn't fooled.

Pulling away from him, I began to search the crowd. Edward followed close behind, "Jake and Hala have already left, Bella."

"I'm not looking for them." I perked up when I spotted Seth, approaching him and his mother, "Seth, is it true that Jacob imprinted?"

Seth's mouth suddenly snapped shut at the surprise of the question, pondering his answer carefully, "Bella, I know we're friends and all, but that's not something I can really say…"

It didn't matter that it wasn't a yes or no, but from his reaction and his words, then what Edward had been telling, it was true. Had Jacob really kept something so important from me? Why would he do such a thing?

In a bout of frustrated confusion, I began to storm off back to the house. I didn't know what to feel. Sad that Jacob didn't tell me himself. Mad that Edward was the one who told me. And broken hearted. Jacob had moved on? No. It wasn't possible.

No, I needed to see this myself. But as I made my way to get my regular clothing, Edward grabbed my wrist, "Bells, where are you going?"

"I'm going to La Push and figuring this all out."

Edward didn't like the sound of that. His face dropped in disappointment, "What about the wedding, the honeymoon? We're leaving in a little bit!"

"It can wait." I huffed.

"Bella, what's wrong? Your future just went blank." Alice was by my side, a concerned look mimicking Edward's.

"I'm going to La Push to talk to Jacob." I announced once more.

"Oh no missy! You aren't going anywhere! You can go see Jake after this reception! You can't leave your guest high and dry!" Alice's word paced my mind for a moment as I thought of what to do. But I soon nodded.

"I'll stay until the end, but as soon as everyone is gone, I'm going straight to Jake's."

Edward pursed his lips, but agreed to it. I knew exactly what he was hoping for: the snip in this string that tied me to Jake. The question was, am I ready to finally lose Jake?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – "I know you, I walked with you once upon a nightmare!"

"I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind. I have enough hair spray in my hair that I could rebuild the Titanic." Hala chuckled awkwardly as she began to make her way into her room.

"Alright. I'm going to change. We should work on your car a bit tonight." I offered as I unbuttoned one of the few dress shirts I had.

Hala just waved me off, "Yeah, yeah, but if I get dirty, I'll be leaving you no hot water." She shut the door to the bathroom. A minute later, I heard the water turn on.

Lying down on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling of my too small room. What was wrong with me? I love Bella, emotionally. But… I couldn't even focus on Bella. All I kept worrying about was Hala. I can't do anything right it would seem. Now I feel like Bella, stuck between two girls. Except one problem. Bella would soon be out of the picture. No. I didn't want to think about that. I still had time to save her. Even if I can't stop the imprint with Hala, I will feel better if Bella remained human. That should be the only thing I focus on. Deal with this whole 'love' thing later.

I got up and began to search my room as I stripped down to boxers, looking for one of the few pair of shorts I had left. Snapping my fingers, I walked out of my room, going to the next-door over.

Sometimes, I'm an idiot.

As I opened the door, steamed began to fill the hallway as I looked in to see Hala, dripping wet, wrapped in a towel as she worked at combing her damp hair.

My mouth dropped. She screamed. Then everything went black after a bar of soap came hurdling towards my head.

She slammed the door back closed as I slid down the hallway wall with the blush on face. My mouth was still open.

"Forgot there was a girl in the house again, didn't you?" Billy had wheeled out, the grin on his face as he laughed.

"My bad…" was all I could mutter, even though Hala couldn't hear me. "Guess I could wear a dirty pair of shorts…"

"You might want to be wearing jeans or thicker fabric, son." Billy smirked as he wheeled himself towards the kitchen.

I glanced down and whined as I got back up, grabbing the bar of soap, trudging towards my room. "Fucking women."

-

"So no hard feelings, right?" I asked as Hala sat in the driver seat of her car.

"Nah. Actually, I'm surprised I did that. I was so use to my previous boyfriends walking in just to take a piss." She shrugged, taking a small bite of an apple, munching on the piece. "Guess I've gotten so use to living alone that I freaked. No hard feelings about the soap? Looks like you didn't even bruise."

"Well, there's help with that, but you know what, you have a good arm. Did you pitch or something?"

"Nope. Just learned if you want to live, you gotta be strong." Taking a huge bite from the apple, she smiled with her cheeks full as I dipped under the hood.

"Okay, you have that pen and paper I gave you?" I asked, waiting for a response.

There was a pause.

"Yeah," her voice was a bit timid, but I continued. "We need to go to the junk yard and get a few things. Make a list."

"Ohhh, is that what the paper was for?"

My shoulders slumped, walking out from around the car, "What did you think it was for?"

"Doodles." She showed the bent up paper, "And origami."

I sighed, hitting my palm to my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll just put it in my phone. What do we need?" She waited anxiously to type, shoving the apple between her teeth to hold.

"Radiator. Bumper. Grill. Headlights. And maybe a hood if we can find one." She nodded at every item I announced. "And that should be it. We can go junk looking tomorrow."

"Didn't you go junk looking just a little while ago though?" She innocent flicked her eyelashes at her joke.

"Didn't get much of a look…." I grumbled to myself.

She laughed and rose from the car, walking to the radio, "This things looks like its seen better days. Not a music fan or something?"

"Well, figuring I was gone for a while, running around as a… thing, then the time before, the person I shared this garage with wasn't here much anymore. And then when she was here, she didn't like music." Those were the days. Fixing the bikes, and fixing Bella. That was the time I wanted back. Where Edward was losing his hold on her.

Hala twisted the volume button, turning on the radio. Searching for music, she settled on a station and began to dance around the small garage as I tweaked around with her car. I couldn't help but look up at her though as she twirled around.

"So you sing terribly, and now let's add dances like a wounded goose to the list," I kidded, crossing my arms.

"Actually, I don't think I'm as bad as you are, Sir Sways Alot. At least I know some ballroom dancing, and maybe a bit of that funky stuff kids do now and days," She laughed.

I sneered, "Ballroom dancing? Who still does that?"

"Here, wait!" Hala bounced back over to the radio, turning back the radio stations, finally landing on a classical station.

"Oh my gosh, as if your music taste couldn't get any worse!" I laughed as the charming music chimed through the garage.

"Classical music is the music to listen to. It calms the soul and can bring balance to your center," she spoke as if she was a teacher. Grabbing my arm, she tugged me over into a clear area of the garage and began to set me up, "Now, you just put your hand here," She placed one of my large hands on her small waist, "and keep your feet apart. Give me your other hand."

She laced our fingers together and placed her other hand on my shoulder. We stood awkwardly in this position for a moment, "Listen for the beat. This is a waltz; just sing the rhythm to yourself. 1 - 2 – 3, 1 – 2 – 3, 1 – 2- 3."

As she sung with the beat, I finally understood what she meant about the beat, beginning to catch on say it with her.

"Great! Now, move in a triangle! I'll take lead for now." She gave me a light push back, her foot stepping towards mine. Reacting, I stepped back then followed the movement of her next foot. A few stumbles and laughs later, we were waltzing.

"See! It's not too hard. You just have to get the beat down. Now you lead."  
As I took the reins, still singing 1 – 2- 3 to myself, we made little circles around the garage, avoiding tools parts on the ground. She broke free of me, lifting our hands up so she could twirl before placing her hand on my shoulder once more. I chuckled as we continued, but threw a surprise trick in.

Wrapping my arm around her back, I dipped her down, leaning my face over hers. All movement stopped. Together, we stared into each other's eyes. For the first time, I realize something: the look of conflict in her eyes. Her body showed how at easily it flowed with mine, but mentally, she was putting up a fight to this. And just like me, she was losing.

A loud clunk disturbed our moment of awe as we look at the entrance of the garage. Bella stood in the opening, mouth open, her hair and make-up still done from the wedding. She looked like she was staring her worst fears in the eyes as she looked down at Hala.

"Bella." I whispered, but she couldn't look at me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – "How did I get myself in these positions?"

"Bella." Shock shook my body and my arms drops as I stood up. I had completely forgotten what I had done.

Crash! "Ouch! Jacob, you jerk!" Hala laid on the floor, holding her head as she gave me a swift kick to the shin.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I rushed, helping her to her feet, but using too much strength and practically sent her into the wall.

"Jake!" Hala regained her balance by shoving her hands out to avoid the wall.

"Sorry!" I shouted, quickly trying to grab her again, but Hala pulled herself away.

"No! I'll be in the house!" Hala snorted as she reached for her jacket. She gave Bella one look as she passed by, raising a brow at her before heading to the house.

Bella and I just started at each other in an awkward silence.

"Sorry about that-"

"So it's true." We spoke at the same time, but I quickly put my hands out, "You go first."

Bella took a few steps forward to enter the garage, "So that was her?"

"Her? Yeah, she is a 'her'. I figured the boobs would give her away," I chuckled weakly.

"Jake, why couldn't you tell me?' She asked, looking at the strange car in the garage.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Jake, this isn't some werewolf secret anymore. My boy- husband," She struggled with the word, "Can read minds."

"Yeah, tell me about it…"

"You couldn't bring yourself to say it to me? To tell me the truth?" Bella's words came out in a whimper as she gripped her stomach.

My shoulders slumped as I sigh, glancing away from her, "Bells, I wanted to tell you, but…" I just couldn't find the words? Your husband was moving in on my girl? Oh wait, he's done that already.

"Are you going to fight it-"

"Wait, aren't you suppose to on your honeymoon or something?" I interrupted, giving her a hard glare, "Aren't you so willing to throw your body to the mercy of an all-powerful vampire that will probably rip you to shreds when you start to bleed?"

"Jake, that's none of your business!" She shouted before returning to chewing on her lip nervously.

"None of my business?" My skin began to tingle with heat as I clenched my teeth. "None of my business? Bella, he's not the great guy you think he is. You think you won't come out of that special experience without a trip to the hospital? He won't be able to control himself!"

"Jake, I already know all of this. But I want to experience every human experience before—"

"No you don't! Arg! Bella, why can't you open your eyes," I kicked a toolbox in frustration. "You stand there and lecture me that it's none of my business that I get involved with your new marriage, but really Bells? Really? Marriage! The very thought appalled you! Look how you've changed, all for him. All to be murdered! And you wouldn't have had to done anything for me! Are you so willing to risk your life those bloodsuckers! Risk Charlie and Renee? Billy and the pack? Me? OR even your ability to have children, have a family? Live a life to the fullest! You're throwing that all AWAY!"

I panted from my spell, staring at her insanely before turning my back to her. I heard her begin to sob and it took all my will power not to turn around and apologize.

"I know…" She whined between tears, "I know what I'm doing… seems wrong, but it's so right in my head."

"How can you even say that?" I spat, "Does he know you're here?"

"Yes, and you don't know how much it hurts him to know I'm here." Her voice began to gain strength. I could easily bat that strength back down.

"Bells," I pinched the flesh between my eye in concentration as I turned back around, "You're simply here to find out if I've imprinted or not, correct?" Did I really need to do this?

"Yes." She looked up at me, her arms at the ready to clinch her chest.

"I did. But both Hala and I are trying to figure out ways around the imprint. I wanted to tell you at the wedding, but your playboy husband was toying with Hala. The imprint instincts kicked it and I had to get out of there."

Her small, fragile hands gripped her clothing tightly. "Oh."

Maybe I was a tiny bit happy this was hitting her harder than expected. It showed she still did care for me. Sadly it would never be enough.

"Bells, you knew that you could never have both Edward and me."

She began to cry again, "I just don't want to lose you, Jacob."

"Isn't that a bit selfish, Bella?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I know it is, but I wanted you to myself. I want all of you," She flung herself at my mercy, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I want that kiss on the mountain top. I want you to say you'll come back."

My arms rested at my side. She noticed this. She released me after a moment, looking up at me with red eyes.

"It doesn't work that way Bella. You can't get a do-over, especially when his ring is resting on your finger." My voice was rough and bold. I felt like when I first transformed and I told her to go away to protect her. This time though, I was doing this to protect me. I had to. Right Hala? I had to do this…

Bella's tiny frame began to shake, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Jake." With that, she turned around and began to walk out of the garage. I didn't know if that was going to be the last time I saw her or not. I tried to think of that because I knew I would go running after her. Maybe that's what she was trying to get me to do. It wouldn't have been the first time. But I heard an engine rev up, not my trucks though. Then the vehicle was gone.

Sitting down on the trunk of Hala's car, I let my head drop into my hands. I suck. Totally and completely, I suck ass. I was sending Bella to an early grave, er.. .coffin. What was I doing? I didn't need to push her away; that would get me nowhere! Had I already forgotten what I was trying to do here?

"Stranger? What is it?" Hala had silently crept into the garage, managing to go unnoticed. Placing a hand on my knee, she knelt down, "Did Bella fall down a well? Is she in danger? Do you want me to choke a bitch?"

I couldn't suppress a laugh at her words a broken smile came to my face. She smiled in returned and got back to her feet, tossing me a jacket, "Come on. Sam called and he wants to have both you and me over for dinner or something. He kept bragging about how Emily's cooking is amazing and such, so I gotta try it." She winked, sticking her tongue out as she turned to leave.

I sighed, looking at my jacket for a moment as I rose. Time. That's all Bella needed. That's all I would need as well, right?

-*-*-

HPOV

"This needs to happen. Intervention. A conversation. It's better for the both of them," I muttered to myself as I headed into the Black household, pacing my thoughts. Personally I didn't want to think about the fact that Jake nearly tossed me through a wall because of her presence. Or dropped me on the floor. "Honestly, he's as bad as an elementary boy with his first crush."

"He is as bad as an elementary boy with his first crush."

"Eep! Billy, didn't see you there!" I grabbed my chest, taking in a deep breath. I made my way over to the freezer, grabbing a couple of ice cubes.

"Uh-oh, what happened? You realize he'll heal faster than you will get those ice cubes back to him."

"They're not for him," I wrapped them in a paper towel and placed the coolness on the back of my head, letting a sigh of relief out.

Billy's brows creased down, "What happened?"

"Bella showed up."

"I didn't hear the truck," Billy wheeled himself over to the window, "Whoa, interesting car."

"Yeah, but I figured Jacob wanted some time alone with her since Sparkle Boy moved in on me at the wedding, jerk…" I shrugged, sitting up on one of the small kitchen counters.

"You know, I was hoping the imprint would help him move on." Billy confessed, "But I guess he really is still in love with her."

"I don't think I want it to work that way. I don't want Jake to have to love me. I don't want to force him to move on against his will. I don't know if this is imprint talking or just because he's a good guy, but I want Jake to be happy, just over all. Plus love doesn't end over night."

"Yeah, good point," Billy took a moment, then looked at me in a rather elder way, "You're not exactly what I imagined his imprint to be. Usually the pack members imprint for someone of the rez. What do you think sparked this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Jake was just as curious. I look less Native American than Bella does, but I do look more like my mother than my father." I shrugged.

"At least you seem to have a stable head on your shoulders."

"Haha, as long as Jacob doesn't try to throw me through a wall again, it should stay that way." I glanced at Jake's old man. There were definitely good qualities in both. Such a sweet family. A warm family. "So, Jake filled me in on the whole Bella thing, but what do you think of it all?"

"Bells is the daughter of my best friend. There's not much I can say about her that is bad. I do feel bad for Charlie and what he will possibly go through if Bella goes through with her decision."

"If?"

"I still think there's a chance. Don't you?" I could feel his eyes on me, but I could only glance at the floor. Part of me wanted Jacob all to myself. He was kindhearted, rough around the edges, a good guy. But another part of me knew exactly what I would get into if I were with this person. I wouldn't get the 'old' Jake that everyone knew; I'd get a new Jake that was probably always going to have another woman in the back of his head constantly.

The phone jumping from the hook ringing broke the silence. Billy answered it, "Hello? Yes, they are both here… No, I don't think that will be a problem…. Haha, yeah, she hasn't had Emily's good cooking yet… I'll send them your way as soon as possible… Alright, bye."

I tilted my head to the side, removing the makeshift bag of ice, "Who was that?"

"That was Sam, he wants you and Jake to go to his place for dinner."

"Sam? You mean the mean one who wanted to bully Jake out of the wedding?"

"Yeah?"

I hissed.

"He's not that bad of a guy. He just tries to do what's best. Give him a chance."

I huffed, "Fine. I'll go get Jake."

"What if Bella's still there?"

"I'm sure Jake's dug his own grave by now and she's left in tears. She looks like the wishy-washy kind." I winked at Billy, snagging Jake's jacket on the way out. I could hear Billy laughing as I left. This was like a big game of Snakes and Ladders. Now I just needed to land on a ladder.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – "Accepting the facts is just not in my blood."

"The houses aren't very big here, huh?"

"Well, we aren't exactly dripping with the green stuff here."

Hala shrugged, "I guess homey over HOLY CRAP is better in some senses."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the small, but peaceful household, "Hello?"

"There you are. I was wondering when you would get here." Emily greeted us, placing a large bowl of rolls on the table set up for four.

"Aren't you just a cute bundle of joy!" Hala laughed as she approached her. I gulped, not sure how this would go. "This smells amazing!"

"Emily has out done herself again, hasn't she?" Sam appeared from one of the few hallways, looking straight at me.

"From what I've heard of Emily, she always out does herself." Hala smiled, not throwing a glance at Sam, but Sam went straight for her. He only gave me a side glance before holding out a hand to the blonde girl.

"I'm afraid we didn't really formerly introduced ourselves. My name is Sam Uley. I apologize for the rocky start, but I hope we can move past that incident." Hala stared at Sam's hand for a moment before taking it.

"Hala Collins. Trouble-maker. Blonde bimbo. And worried ally. Sorry to overstep your boundaries, but it's what I do." She wrinkled her nose a bit as she let go of his hand, "So, Sam Uley, you are the alpha, the all powerful, the all knowing—"

I placed a hand on Hala's shoulder. "Play nice." I could see something forming as she kept narrowed eyes on Sam.

"I am!"

Emily chuckled as she pulled a seat from the table, "Well, why don't we sit down and chat. It's only a matter of minutes before your brothers show up. They somehow always know when I'm cooking."

"It's because they can smell it from miles away." Sam went around Emily, planting a kiss on her untainted cheek before taking a seat next to her. Hala opted for the seat next to Emily, leaving her to face Sam.

Silence took the table as we passed around the food, fixing our own plates and picked at our food. Between the silent mouse game and the shifty eyes, I assumed this was not going according to plan.

Sam though was the one to light the match. "Seth told me you went to the wedding against my orders."

"Well, more like the reception." I corrected, suddenly becoming really interested in eating my gravy-covered mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Hala added, crossing her arms. "It was for the better. Sure, it didn't go quite as planned, but I figured that not creating a vampire-werewolf massacre was a good enough success that we didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing bad may have happened, but for the protection of the pack, I try to avoid those situations." Sam had his alpha tone on, but Emily quickly tried to sooth him by brushing his shoulder with her hand.

Sam gave her a soft glance, passion passing between their eyes. I couldn't help but look away, unable to bare the lovey-dovey sickness despite being around it so often. I caught Hala's eyes and she simply shrugged, taking a bite of her roast beef.

Sam returned to the conversation, "Do you feel better now, Jake?"

"Er… What do you mean?" I swallowed nervously. The rolls were suddenly extremely delicious to me in my focus.

"You and Bella?"

Before I had a chance to respond, Hala jumped in, "I'd say that Bella is beginning to feel a bit regretful. She didn't really find out about me at the wedding, other than seeing me. I'm assuming though at the fact that she showed up at your garage Jake, that she was wanting to confirm what mister fancy pants had most likely told her. There's no way he would hold a secret like that from her, figuring any chance to tie her down to him more is what he wants more than anything."

"Seth did confirm that she questioned him about the imprint. He didn't answer, so she must have assumed." Sam continued, looking across to Hala. "So she came to visit Jacob?"

"Yep," she shrugged, "I don't think she likes me."

"Well, you are the one that Jacob is meant to be with."

"Meant to be with? Last I checked, I hadn't decided what I want from Jake, and nor am I going to force Jake into anything he doesn't want to get into."

"Whether you like it or not, it will always be Jacob's job to be yours. You may not like it, but Jake doesn't have a choice."

Hala snapped. Slamming her hands on the table, she rose quickly, knocking the chair out from under her, "Not his choice? If it's not his choice, than I have no choice as well! And you think I'm going to give into that! No! You just gave up so easily! Jake isn't going to give up! Not yet at least."

And then more silence.

Sam took in a deep breath before looking at his opponent. "I made my choices. Are there some things I regret? Of course. Do I wish I could re-do everything so I could fix my mistakes? Yes. But Bella has made her choice, and it is time for Jacob to realize this choice and get over it. Especially since he now has you. You have the ability to help him, and you need to help him."

Sam's demeanor completely changed; his shoulders slumped, as he looked down defeated.

Hala took in what he said for a moment before picking up her chair and sitting back down. She looked away from Sam to look at me, the silent child of discussion it seems. Did they really think I wasn't here or something? If Sam didn't think I was here, Hala knew I was.

"Sam Uley, you may be right that I may be the one to help him, but Jacob only needs help with one thing right now and it's something I can't provide yet. The only thing I can do is support him, and when he comes to me needing the help you are talking about, I can be there, but for now, it's not the time." I stared at Hala, nodding as I looked over to Sam.

He simply nodded.

"You both care for Jake so much," Emily chimed in, smiling with half of her face, "You two have so much in common, and not just in caring personality. I can tell."

I rolled my eyes, "They are both alike because they are half brother and sister."

"Yeah, that would be funny if that was the case. They both are quite stubborn." Emily laughed, but I just looked at her seriously. Sam was rolling his eyes at the comment as he laughed with Emily. Hala on the other hand was sitting in her seat, looking quite perplexed.

"And wait for it…"

"HOLY ZEUS!" Hala was standing once again.

Emily and Sam both stared at her as she pointed to Sam, "ULEY!"

I just nodded, finally starting to smile, "There you go."

Hala covered her mouth in shock as Emily's eyes grew, looking between the two. "Whoa, look at their noses and jaw lines!"

Now Sam was standing, "Who was your father?"

"Joshua Uley." She muttered from under her hands.

Sam's jaw dropped.

It was like watching a tennis match, going back and forth as I watched their expressions change.

"This is… insane." Emily announced, looking between them more closely as she picked out similar traits.

"This is awesome."

But all good things must come to an end. Hala instantly turned to me, "How long have you known?"

"What do you think? As soon as you told me I had my suspensions."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know for sure, but looking now, I mean, I can tell and see the likeness of you two."

"That does explain a lot," Sam finally spoke up, his body relaxing once more. "I did wonder why Hala would be your imprint. All the imprints have been part of the tribe. And think about it, the chief's son imprinting on one of the council's siblings."

"Way to turn it all technical, Sam," I said with the sigh, "But it does make sense."

"I smell rolls!"

"You always smell rolls."

The kitchen suddenly was interrupted with multiple bodies of shirtless boys, "Hello!"

The four of us stared at the other wolves as they filed in, not realizing the dinner taking place until Embry look up from the group, "Opps, our bad. We smelled food."

"Thirty minutes, a new record," Emily rose from the table in a calm and collected manner, "You can finish the leftovers for now, I'll get to cooking more food for you guys."

"Sam, you looked like you just got hit by a bus." Paul stated, grabbing two rolls and shoving them shamelessly into his mouth.

Sam remained quiet as he worked to help his wife.

"Jake, what's going on?" Quil asked, collapsing into Emily's now vacant seat.

"Hey there Hala!" Embry followed up as he slapped her shoulder, "Good to see you intact and not running into the forest."

Hala came out of her dazed and looked at Embry, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Some gentleman you are. You didn't even chase after me!"

I grabbed Hala's hand, "Come on, we've had a long day. We need sleep."

"Bow-chika-wow-wow!" Quil whistled; I responded by throwing a roll at him.

"Jacob," Sam looked at me, his arms crossed, "I expect you running soon. Tomorrow night."

"Got it," I responded with a sigh as Hala and I said our good byes and thank yous.

As we walked down the steps, a different voice greeted us, "She's quite the character, isn't she? You've got balls, Hala."

We turned to see Leah, standing outside as she smoked her cigarette. Hala turned her attention to the other girl and smiled sweetly, "I take that as a compliment."

"Good." Leah smirked before flicking her cigarette butts out and going in to join the others.

We headed on our journey back to my house, quiet for most of the walk. I started to notice her shivering though and wrapped my warmth around her to help her. As we approached the house though, she broke apart and looked up into my eyes, "Stranger, I just want to thank you for everything."

"Sure, but I don't think you have to thank me."

"I do Jake. You've been great to me and introduced me to some wonderful people. Let's just say, I haven't seen many kind-hearted people like you. You could even say that I've become a bit of a hard-ass due to it." She looked up at the sky, a small smile coming to her rosy lips.

She let out a held breath before jumping up and planting a kiss on my cheek, "Whatever happens, I'm glad to have met you and this place."

I focused on her for a moment, taking in her eyes. I could never get over those eyes. Reaching out, I grabbed her hand once again. It felt so easy, so simple. Like the flow of a stream to the ocean, it felt right. With a sharp pull, she was in my hold. I held her. I held her so close, "Thank you… so much."

I felt her ease in my hold, until my lips collided with her. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense hers were open, shocked by the action. But like everything, she eased into it, kissing me back.

Time. Patience. No Bella. Did I really have it in me to forget about her? With Hala, there might just be a chance.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** – "Finally."

Night never seemed to suit me. Running rounds, suffering thoughts of Bella's choices, laying in bed like I am now, unable to get myself to go to sleep because of these pounding thoughts. All of it was annoying. All I could do was watch as my alarm clock changed every minute, counting to sixty every moment as I tried to develop the perfect way to humanly count a second. Mississippi didn't work. I was always ending in the early fifties when the number changed.

As annoying as these moments were, in the chaos of my life, I valued this time. There was nothing around me, just silence and nature. Still, I really wish I could get to sleep. Flopping onto my back, I stared up at my ceiling. The paint was chipping. This house had to be old. I wondered if this room was meant to be a closet. Probably not. I did fit in it when I was younger.

Frustrated, I got up and began to creep around the house. As I made my way to the kitchen, I passed by Hala's room, noticing the door cracked. Peeking in, I saw her curled up around Toulouse, who had hear my footsteps and glared at me from the distance. Pushing the door open, I stepped in, feeling grateful for my over-night gracefulness. Only Toulouse was the one disturbed by my presence.

Standing over her, I knelt down, resting my arms on the bed carefully. A low rumble came from the crazy cat. I brushed the fallen hair from her face, lightly putting it behind her ear. Asleep you would have never guessed this girl had such a fire behind her.

But this girl. She really didn't understand just how important she was. And for once, I really wished I had that bloodsucker's power to know what she was plotting. She had a plan. There was no denying it. This was the kind of girl that did everything with a plan in mind, no matter how spontaneous it was.

Then a thought hit me. Or maybe it was Toulouse's paw trying to bat away my hand from Hala.  
Could she be me the way I was to Bella after _he_ left?

I quickly rose to my feet, shocked at this revelation. There was something more that worried me. Bella fought me while at the same time surrendering to her needs of my presence. Where her desire for me was simply to keep the wounds from cracking open, mine is simply the need of the imprint. I needed Hala in a completely different way. I had wounds; yes there was no denying that. But unlike Bella, I was moving on. Okay, so maybe running away was a pathetic example of moving on, but I was no pale zombie that just existed.

Walking out of the room, I closed the door behind me, leaving Toulouse to look after his master. Going into the kitchen, I pulled out the loaf of bread. A stack of five pieces would be enough for a midnight snack. Crushing the bread, I molded the food, fidgeting with it in my hands as each piece was reduced to small cubes of compressed wheat.

It was too early for these assumptions. As much as the imprint pulled me to Hala, there still existed a pull to Bella. How could there not be a pull? I still thought about her; she was always that second guess in my head. Every action of mine had her voice, telling her feelings about it. But now she wasn't alone. Hala was there, making her way through, her voice beginning to over shadow Bella's.  
I was losing my mind.

Finishing the bread I had set out, I held back from grabbing more, knowing I would regret it later when there was no bread to make a sandwich or something. Instead, I wondered back into my room. I needed sleep. I needed to get away from women. Period.

I stared back at my alarm clock, the red numbers mocking me as they flipped from one o'clock to two o'clock. Last I saw the clock, it was almost three.

****

The loud sound of knocking at the front door startled me awake, causing me to jump off my already small bed and falling to the too-small floor of my tiny room with a loud thud. With a groan, I got up, my vision all a blur as I tried to figure out what just happened. Another set of loud knocks helped me to become aware that someone was here.

I glanced at my alarm clock. 9:34am? Really?

Slipping on a dirty shirt from the floor, I exited my room, trying to figure out who could it be. The wolves would have broken right in if they needed something. Maybe it was Charlie. Oh no. What if it was Charlie? Could he be bringing me the news I was dreading. Crap crap crap. I was so not ready for this.

When I approached the door though, Billy was already there, "I don't think you want to answer it. You need to call Sam right now."

"What's going on?" Hala stumbled it, her hair in a mess as she displayed herself in nothing but long black yoga pants and a gray tank top.

"Jacob, I know you're in there!"

I froze. Hala's eyes widen.

From the window, I saw a shiny Volvo sitting in our rocky driveway. "What… the fuck?"

A Cullen was on our turf. Not only did this break treaty, but it also royally pissed me off that that bloodsucker had the nerve to come to my house.

"I thought you said they couldn't come here!" Hala whispered loudly as she walked over to the door. Edward tapping his foot impatiently was clearly heard. It was easy to assume that he could hear everything going on.

I went to open my mouth, but the crude voice outside overtook my words, "Call Sam and the rest of the coven will be here in seconds. I wouldn't want to start a blood bath since this only deals with you and I."

I sent a glare at the door, but gave a nod to Billy. "Hala, stay here."

"You know that won't work, right?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but it was worth a shot. Just don't… do anything reckless. Otherwise I'll do something reckless."

"Eh, I'd probably do something reckless if you do something reckless. So either we both behave or both be reckless. Deal?"

I sighed and opened the door.

And he was literally right there, his precious brows creased in anger as his pearly whites flash at the sight of me.

I instantly growled.

"You know the risk you are putting on your coven with being here."

"They know I'm here, and they aren't happy, but I want to finish this now."

I narrowed my eyes, beginning to tremble. Bella was at the car, leaning against its clean frame, holding her stomach. "What did you do to her?" I growled, threatening to bear my teeth at him like the wolf I was.

Edward took a swift step back, landing himself on the ground and away from the house, "I didn't do anything, but you have done something."

His eyes shifted to Bella as well as we all stared at her in her broken state. Then I realized what he was talking about. "Bella doesn't like the imprint."

"No, she doesn't and it has sent it back into the very state I left her in. She thinks she's lost you."

"Oh that's fair." Hala spoke up, placing a hand on her hip, "She can live happily with her over-demanding boy-toy and the man whose heart she broke can't even get away with something out of his control."

Edward ignored her as he scowled at me, "She regrets our marriage because of you."

Whoa. Didn't expect that one. "So? I regret her marriage to you."

"She doesn't want to leave me, but she doesn't want to leave you as well. So we are leaving Forks." Edward's tone sounded so final.

"What? You can't force her to do that!"

"It's the best option for her. To get away from your new happiness."

"What about Charlie!"

"You must agree that having the vampires move away from him and your lands is an appealing idea." Edward turned to head back to the car, but I grabbed his wrist with force.

"You won't take Bella away from me like that."

Edward raised a brow, "You have a new Bella. You don't need her anymore. You are only hurting her."

"She's only hurting herself!" Hala shouted, her own hands trembling as she approached Edward. "Obviously there is doubt in her choice in you and you don't want to admit it to yourself. When you had her wrapped around your little finger, life and love was easy, but now that she has mixed emotions, she's being selfish!"

"Take that back!"

"What? Don't like hearing the truth, Edward? You know that if you disappeared, she'd come running into Jake's arms. She may love you, but she loves the idea of Jacob better. Or maybe it's the opposite. Maybe she does love Jacob and she loves the image of you in her head. An image that she's coming to realize isn't true or real."

"You don't the right to say that about her!" I saw it coming, but Hala never stood a chance. With his vampire speed, Edward's hand collided with Hala's cheek, slapping her hard enough to send her stumbling a few feet as she screamed.

"Edward!" Bella finally approached us, taking notice of the action, "How could you?"

Edward went from vicious enemy to concerned boyfriend in a moments notice as he look sickeningly at her, "Bella, don't worry about. I didn't like her talking badly about you. I shouldn't have hit her."

"But you did." I growled through clinched teeth. Then everything snapped. Clothing snapped. Edward quickly shoved Bella away as he position himself in front of her. Hala cradled her face as she realized what was about to happen. "Jacob!"

The small space I took now stood the huge russet wolf I was.

Hala's eyes went wide with fear.

Bella gaped as she took in a sharp breath.

Edward crouched, hissing.

And I lunged for his neck.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** – "We can't all be friends. The purple dinosaur lied."

I snagged Edward's shoulder in my mouth, rolling over as I flung him into the air at a quick speed. In the air, he recovered and made a dash into the woods away. Ignoring the screaming Bella and panicking Hala, I chased after him with my teeth bared. This had been coming for a while.

As trees raced by, I could feel a number of pack member suddenly join in my head, all shouting various things I didn't care for at all.

_"Fuck yeah! Show that bloodsucker who's his master!"_

"He trespassed on our land. He deserves what he gets."

"We've got back up waiting for you Jake!"

On the outside, I didn't honestly like the werewolf gig. Was it really sad to wish that I was normal when so many wish for radical changes like this? But deep down, I knew the number one thing I didn't want to give up was this bond of brotherhood. Without them, I wouldn't be standing on four paws, or two feet, however you wanted to look at it.

I skidded to stop as I saw his still figure, all the trees gone in a perfect circle. I had been here before. And the smell that reeked from the ground, I could tell he had been here before. Baring my teeth at him, he stared into my eyes, "I don't want to have to do this Jacob. I don't like hurting Bella."

_"Then let her live her life, you bloodsucker."_ I snarled, pinning my ears back as posed myself for the attack.

"That's the problem. I can't just let her go. I've done it once before, and didn't realize just how much it would hurt me or her… Then to think she would be with you. I've had years of self-control and still have to manage myself around her. And here you are; a more dangerous creature than I am!"

_"I don't go around killing innocent. We exist to protect our people, not feast upon their flesh! She's in more danger with you than with me! At least every one of us doesn't have the urge to pounce on her and suck her dry!"_

Edward seemed preoccupied with his hand for a moment before he spoke, "Maybe you are right, but I don't think I'll give her up at easily. I can protect her, in a much different way than you can."

_"By brainwashing her?"_ I snapped my jaws, dipping lower to the ground.

He narrowed his eyes, "You lost Jacob. You have someone new. So why can't she be happy without you?" And there I saw it. A moment of weakness. He was scared. Scared that he might lose her to me even now.

But I growled at him once more, _"That still gives you no right to take her away. You should allow her to explore her feelings instead of smothering her with jealousy and possession!"_

"Right now, it's the only way I know of keeping her around."

With that, I launched at him, jaw open I aimed for his torso, _"That doesn't make it right!"_

As I landed, I hit nothing but dirt. Edward was already gone. But my ear twisted around as I heard him from behind. He went to wrap his arms around me, but I spun around in time to sag his arm between my teeth. I slammed him to the ground, a crack forming around his collar.

Arrogantly, I thought I had him, but his feet shot up, kicking right in the chest. I could hear ribs break as I released him. Taking a few steps back, I hacked up, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I was unmoved though as my claws clenched into the ground to push off to charge him once more. He crouched, baring his venom infused teeth, ready for my assault.

Feet away though, his posture suddenly relaxed as his face dropped in shock. "Jacob, wait!"

Like an idiot, I did stop. He didn't move as he stared blankly into nowhere.

_"Dude! Now's your chance to attack!"_

_"Yeah! He's practically blind. Go for it!"_

I didn't move. There was so much silence between us. I wondered why he had stopped the fight. It was getting good. But then I heard it. A distant scream. My hair began to prickle as it stood on end. Something was going on with Hala.

When I looked up, Edward was staring at me and then we both broke into a sprint towards my house.  
We arrived to a surprise we were not expecting at all.

*****

Hala's POV – "Girls never play fair."

Holy wolfman batman, this was happening. I didn't have time for my dog fear to set in as I watched in horror as the two mythical creatures leap into a fierce battle over the heart of a pathetic, lackluster girl. Within the matter of three seconds, Cupid's victims were gone in the hidden wonders of the woods.

And I was stuck with the girl that would wish for a brain from the wizard. Come to think of it, if werewolves and vampires existed, it wouldn't be too farfetched if Oz were somewhere.

"We have to stop them," she whispered pitifully, like I was meant to respond to her breaking heart.  
It made me sick.

"Stop them from one? Killing one another," I said firmly, crossing my arms. I couldn't tell if she ignored me or was too engorged on her pity party that she didn't hear me.

She got up trembling, clenching her stomach as if she was going to hurl. Stumbling like a drunk fool, she tried to follow the path they took, repeating to herself, "We have to stop them…"

Frustrated, annoyed, and just purely pissed off, I stomped over and gripped her arm violently, "Listen to me, you think your little voice is going to stop them from fighting, you selfish bitch?"

That got her attention.

"I'm not selfish. Neither of them are going to die over me though."

"See, selfish!" I throw my arms up, "You think you're the special one, the one who gets them all. But it's not your fault that the hunkiest of men fall for you, no. You are selfish!"

"Quit saying that!" Bella fought back at her weakest, her hands tightening into fist.

"Look at what you've done! You've ruined two guys! You can't just have one, no! You have to have two guys, one of them being so great that he's allowed you to step all over him! And you don't even realize what you've done!"

"It's not my fault!" Bella grabbed her ears, as if to block what I was trying to say from her head. I scowled and reached out, grabbing her wrist. I brought her close to me as I stared into her average brown eyes. Maybe those eyes could have been something, but in her blinded sight, they were dull and colorless.

"You've tainted both of them, expecting to keep both of them as your own little pets. Because of you, I, Jacob's own imprint, will never be the only thing on his mind." I shook her as she sobbed, forcing her to look at me, "Ever since I've entered into his life, I know I'm number one, but you still remain number two. There shouldn't even be another number in this but you've stained him with your desire to keep him around and to have him for your own selfish greed. Until the day he dies, everyone he will be with will know that he always had you in the back of his head when his focus should have been on them. It's not fair, and you don't care."

I shoved her to ground, growling as I locked one of her arms behind her as I gripped her hair in my other fist. My knee pressed into her back, "I can't believe you are even the same age as me. You haven't even learned some of the simplest of life's lessons. Why? Because as soon as you found him, you felt your life was complete. Then world started revolving around you and while you thought you were losing everything, you in fact had everything. You've never given yourself a chance to experience life and now you want to throw it away. You think of yourself and never of the others around you. How Jacob loves you and how the only thing he really wants in life is for you to really be alive, healthy and moving forward. Even Edward wants that for you, but you're blinded by your own focus. I hate people like you."

I clenched my teeth as I trembled, struggling to keep her still, "I hate people who have everything and think the glass is half empty. It's not fair I can't have a guy like Jacob because he will never be mine because of you!"

My knee pressed more into her back and a scream left her lips as she cried in pain. "You're right!"  
I stopped at her words.

"You're right… I am selfish. I want Edward and I want Jacob. I've done terrible things… for my own satisfaction… I'm not worth their love. I'm not worth their time!" She cried.

I loosened up on her as her emotions came spilling out, "I've made mistakes. I've caused others to make mistakes so mine can be covered up. I'm disgusting and dirty… Filthy with the train-wreak I've caused."

She glared at me though, something of a flickering flame coming through, "But you say I've tainted Jake, that he will always think of me and even if it is in the back of his mind, I shouldn't be there. But what about you? What if Jake and I end up together… You are his imprint, and then I will always know that you are number two and will always be there too. You have ruined him just as much as I have."

Letting her words sink in, I picked her up off the ground, grabbing her shoulders.

Edward and Jacob raced out from the woods, Jacob sporting a pair of shorts I assumed he got along the way. The two stared at us in shock at the bruises, dirt and mess that we were. Huffing, I took Bella's arm and flipped her over my shoulder. Every gasped in shock as I flipped on the ground.

"Unlike your hold him though, I have control of his feelings towards me," I looked at her, weak and red from the tears, laying on her back like a dead cockroach. Honestly, that's about all I thought of her, "You don't deserve him, but if you are going to fix what you've done, you better do it quick or I'm not going to give you a second chance."

As I walked away, the boys popped in between the two of us.

"Hala, what happened?" Jake kept looking between the two of us as Edward watched Bella wheeze that she just wanted to lie down for a moment.

I shrugged, "I told her what I thought of her. That's all."

"And that includes beating the crap of her?"

"You say that like it's an easy thing." I acted over shocked as I kept my back to the married couple, crossing my arms again, "I see you Edward had a nice little duel yourself." I gestured to his bruised ribs.

Jacob looked down at the ground, shifting uncomfortably as he rubbed them, "I think if it hadn't been for the scream and hearing you two fighting, we would have ended up killing each other."

I glanced at the overly large boy, smirking, "Then I'm glad you got the message, Stranger."

"Jacob…" A whisper came from the other couple, catching my attention.

"It's about damn time." I yawned.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** – "Let's be done."

Chapter 12 – Hala's POV

"Jake…" Bella whimpered weakly as Edward helped her to her feet. Honestly, the way he wanted to flow with her movements was ridiculous. "Jake, I've messed up…"

Jake looked at her confused, his brows creasing together. "What do you mean?"

"I've messed up everything. I'm so sorry." I noticed she didn't look up at Jake, but rather at Edward. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

The look on Edward's face? Priceless.

She released from him and stumbled towards Jacob, "I need… I need to talk to you Jacob."

As the imprint switched his view from Bella to me, I eagerly nodded for him to go. He followed her in one direction, leaving me with Edward.

"I hope you know what you are doing." For the second time I have met him, I had managed to pull out a true emotion in his voice. That, to me, was impressive.

"You know, you're not all that and a box of cookies like you think you are."

We watched as the two spoke away from us. I couldn't hear a thing, but between the expressions I could see exchanged between the two and Edward's slight facial reactions, I knew what was going on.

Jacob's jaw dropped.

Bella had her face down, but her eyes looking up at the werewolf with pleading eyes.

Edward was biting his lower lip with his thick brows pushed up.

He deserved it.

"How can you say that?" Edward answered. Crap, forgot the mind reading thing… again.

"Well, when you keep a girl from a true form of love, all you do is make her long for it more. She was intoxicated by you; that's what kept her to you. Think about when you left, thinking it was for the good of her. It was like a drug addiction. Of course the feelings wouldn't go away at first, but as the drug worked its way out of her system, she began to see what it was like without you. And she loved it." I exclaimed as I brought back my attention to the two as Bella continued to sob, mutter word that were probably about all that I was saying now.

"She owes me. She now knows what it would be like without Jacob. The idea of him being taken away from her frightened her more than you being taken away from her." I quickly raised a finger as he opened his mouth to speak, "Let me finish. Yes, if any one of you died, she would be devastated. That's not what I mean. You finding another love, a sparkle toy like yourself for instance, would probably depress her for a bit, but to her, it would make sense. Jake on the other hand, she works perfectly with."

I glared sideways at him, "What I don't understand is that you, Edward, were so occupied with protecting Bella, but then you allow her to continue to be with you? Isn't that hypocritical? You're just as dangerous as Jacob is to Bella, but yet you restrict her from him and place her in a home of creatures that exist to feed on blood against creatures that live to protect human lives. You're the sickest one here. You care nothing about Bella's safety, but your own selfish heart to keep her locked up like a genie in a bottle."

"You never planned on getting together with Jake. You simply had a point to prove to everyone," He stated.

I paused at his words, wondering if he read my mind or guessed as to what I was getting, "I hadn't decided." I said, trying to one up him.

Before either of us could continue, Jake had laughed and was swooping Bella into his arms, a grin plastered on his face. Bella was still struggling with a smile. I wondered if Edward would ever smile again.

But as if a light bulb went off in his head, he grabbed my arm, "But you haven't decided! You could fix this all!"

His voice reeked of desperation. It was true. It was not Bella who clung to Edward, it was Edward who clung to Bella. The lies of giving her what she wanted; all of those fake promises; Edward knew what he was doing, planning from the beginning. He knew how to bring Bella back to him, always.

"Don't you see? Jacob can be happy with you. And Bella can be happy with me. We'll leave; all of us, and then the pack won't ever have to worry about us again. It'll be less trouble. Think of the marriage."

I raised a curious brow at his comments, glancing over to Jacob, who looked happier than he had been in days. Imprint or not, he still craved Bella. Did that hurt my feelings? In a way, yes. Did I want Bella to suffer with her choices? Hell yes. But I didn't want to hurt Jacob. And if this was the choice he preferred then I might as well be the grown up.

So I gave Edward a sincere smile, "You're right. I can fix this."

For moment, a small smile began to form, but when he saw what was going on in my head, it quickly turned the other direction. "No…"

Before he could grab me again, I made my way over to Jake and Bella, who were still embracing in a moment of happiness, but Bella grimaced when she saw me. There was still a complication in her way.

I cleared my throat dramatically as the two of them stared at me. "What's wrong, Hala?" Jacob asked, causing Bella to glare at me.

I held out my hand to him, "Nothing is wrong."

Bella gasped as Edward fell to his knees behind me.

"Jacob, let's be the best of friends."

As if something clicked in his head, the final clog in the network added, everything registered to him. His body shook for a moment. My command had penetrated the boundaries of the imprint. Or rather, it worked. I didn't know if it would, but I was glad it did.

Jacob was grinning ear to ear like a goofy boy who had just asked a girl to a dance and she accepted. He took my hand and shook it fast.

"Hala, you have no idea how grateful I am—"

"Don't. Though as for paying me back, don't get me involved in the legal work." I smiled back, pulling away from his hand.

"Paper work."

"Crap…" Bella hit her head with her hand, "I'm married."

"And now you're having an affair," I pointed out.

"Oh no." Jacob said, looking over my shoulder.

"Edward…" Bella's face dropped at the bare sight. Edward was gone. Who knew if she would see him again.

I just smirked. "Don't worry about him. I think he just needs time. You'll hear from him soon enough probably."

Jacob looked back at me and sighed. He reached for Bella's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I watched as they exchanged loving glances.

I faked a gag before laughing lightly.

As we walked back to the house, Jake looked at me, "Well, have I entertained you enough?"

"Ha! If only my life could be solved as easily as this then I would be sitting on a beach, sipping a strawberry smoothie."

"You know what, let's make strawberry smoothies." Jake offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Bella replied.

"Last one to the house makes them!" I shouted as I sprinted towards the house.

I was done with being mature. At least for now.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I'm glad I met you, Hala. You have a good soul."

I let the words sink as Bella and Jake continued to the house.

For once, I felt complete in all the right ways.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue – Jake's POV

Life was good.

The Cullens remained in Forks for a few more weeks, tying up loose ends before they left with a sad goodbye. To my disapproval, the Cullens would stop by, especially Alice, to check in and see how Bells was doing. To my extreme displeasure, Edward promised he would keep an eye on _our_ relationship. Agg.

Hala planned on making her way back to her apartment, but had new plans and a new destination.

"Vancouver?"

"Yeah," she said, brushing the pleased Toulouse. He knew just the two of them were leaving and he was very happy with this outcome. "The music scene there is a bit more hopping. Hopefully I can get a better paying job. Plus, it's closer."

"Closer to where?" I asked, still glaring at the cat.

"To here. I don't want to just pick up and leave. I have a lot to learn here now. I have a half-brother, a new best friend. Disappearing just seems rude. I'm sure you wouldn't let me disappear anyways," she winked, sticking her tongue out as she began to fight with Toulouse to get him into his crate.

So she left. Two weeks later, she moved to Vancouver. Same even took a trip up there to help her.  
Things were quiet though. Bella and I had much to explain, as well as to work on. The occasional visit from Hala always brought a bit of spice to the rez though. But things changed. The first few times she came down, she stayed in my sister's room. Then she drove down a fourth time. I didn't even know she was in town until she called.

"I'm at Leah's, Jake! You should come over!"

"What?" I grumbled form my sleep. Of course only Hala would call at three in the morning, "When did you get here?"

"Like, a moment ago!"

"Like, OMG, really? Why didn't you call me sooner? Wait, why are you at Leah's?"

"She's been a bit lonely, so I thought I'd hang out with her."

"Okay…"

"Jake, go back to sleep."

"Okay." Click. Back to sleep.

When Bells came over that morning, I brought up the subject. I then realized I was out of the loop for something.

"I guess it's more comfortable for her, since you know… they are both girls?" I tried to figure it out, but everything sounded better in my head. Bella only giggled as I continued to make assumptions.

"They're friends, Jake. She wants to be with her friend."

"I'm her friend too though…" I pouted overdramatically.

"Jake, just… it'll be okay." For some reason, the grin on her face disturbed me as she snickered.  
I needed to pay a visit to Hala, I noted to myself.

******

When she had returned to Vancouver, I cleared time to go up and surprise her. I figured it was my turn to see her since she always took time out to see me.

I pulled up to her apartment complex but didn't see her car, which I had finished repairing months ago before she made her move. I decided to explore the new place, but found that quickly boring. So I began to play around and tweak the Rabbit (as if I could do anymore to it) until she came home.

Her car finally showed up and I snickered to myself as I walked up behind the vehicle.

Hala's thin frame appeared and I tapped lightly on her shoulder, "Hey there stranger!"

"!" Hala screamed at the top of her lungs, spinning around with her small thing in her hand. Next thing I knew, that thing was pointed at my face.

"What the—"

"FOR FREEDOM!" Something clicked, and the bundled fabric shot into my face, smacking me right in the left eye. But before I could react, the fabric expanded into a small umbrella, frightening me. I tumbled back, falling on my ass.

"What the hell Hala?" I shouted, cradling my new injury.

"Oh Jake, it's just you," she said as if nothing had happened. She began to fold back her umbrella.

"An umbrella? That really fucking hurt!" I cursed, gently patting around my eye as it started to swell.

"At least I didn't use the mace." Hala knelt down, "What are you doing here? Let me guess, she's bad in bed."

"No! I was coming for a surprise visit," I growled. She brushed lightly over my eye, quickly pulling away when I winced, "By the way, fire? Don't you mean rape or something?"

"It has been proven that more people will come to your aid if you yell 'fire'. Helpful tip for the future, FYI."

"HHHAAAALLLAAAA!"

"Speaking of which!" Hala suddenly was in shock at the voice. But not as shocked as I was.

"I brought the bat! I'll save you!" Leah came sprinting, weapon in hand, ready to kill.

"Leah? I thought you were off at college!" My jaw dropped.

"Whoa, what's Jake doing here?"

Hala blushed, "He came here for a surprise visit…"

"Oh…" Leah suddenly looked awkward as well.

"What are you doing here Leah?" I asked, still confused, shocked, and just plain baffled.

"I go to a community college here." She answered as she glanced Hala and pointed to her, "I'm rooming with her at the moment."

Hala looked at Leah. My jaw dropped again.

"Oh. My. Word." Bella giggling. Hala visiting Leah. Leah following Hala. "You two are together?"  
Hala was blushing even more, trying to hide her face behind her bangs. It was Leah that answered, "Yeah. You could say we both came to conclusion that boys suck and started to get close."

"I-I didn't realize Hala swung that way…" I muttered, still shocked beyond hell.

"Well, I never swung a way. I mean, I dated guys and they all pretty much sucked. And one beverage after another lead Leah and I to admit how much boys are terrible and things began to blossom. We thought it was just the booze… But then yeah…" Hala kicked the ground innocently.

I had never seen her flustered before.

I started to laugh at the irony of the situation. And as I started to laugh, Hala and Leah watched for a moment then joined in. Maybe there was a happy ending for everyone. They just don't always come in the same package or at the same time.

"It's about time you got what you deserve, Hala," I smiled at her. And she smiled back as Leah locked an arm around her.

"Come on, I just got a six pack of beer." Leah winked.

Like I said before, life was good.


End file.
